El Osito de Orochimaru
by Levita Hatake
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Orochimaru, sin embargo nadie le dara lo que busca... Los Akatsuki tendrán en sus manos la felicidad del sannin, ¿Que pasara en esta locura? Orochimaru VS Akatsuki,puede contener ligeros toques de YAOI.
1. El oso de Orochimaru

"**El Osito de Orochimaru"**

**¿Que tal planeta tierra? ¡Hola desde Mexicali Baja California Mexico hasta donde estes leyendo esto ya sea en America, Europa, Asia, etc...!**

**¿Como estan? Espero que bien y que mejor que yo hehe, por que yo ya me quede con un maldito trauma de por vida, uff bueno ni quiero acordarme de lo que paso, mejor me calmo, respiro y soy feliz ^O^**

**Perdon si te hice esperar Brave Heart, se supone que este fic lo iba a subir el domingo pasado pero algo... algo paso ¬¬ que de seguro medio Mexico se entero ya u___u, bueno ya que... ¡Espero que te guste o te haga reir**

**Bueno sobre el fic, este pequeño fic lo hice, obviamente, super inspirada en el famoso capitulo de "Los Simpson" "El oso de Burns", que espero que les agrade, guste, haga reir, llorar, enojar o sentir lastima...  
**

**¡Aunque los mundos se derrumben y se quebren, incluso si llego a perecer nunca mi espiritu morirá, pues seguirá aquí plasmado en mis escritos y mi palabra...! **

**¡Si John Cena se ching0 a Batista X3!**

**Este fic esta dedicado a: A mi querido Vale, te amo mi estupido Flanders y a toda mi ciudad que resistió el fuerte golpe.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

En algún lugar lejano; específicamente en la privada y secreta (¿No es lo mismo?) villa del sonido… Se encontraba la casa de Lord Orochimaru. Alrededor de la gran mansión de Orochimaru había una gran muralla y en dicha muralla estaban algunos letreros como:

"Manténgase alejado"

"No se acerque"

"Niños de 11 a 15 años, dulces gratis"

"Se solicita jóvenes ninjas de 12 a 24 años"

"Se regalan gatitos"

Y adentro de la gran casa, en la habitación del famoso sannin:

-Yuki… Yuki…-balbuceaba Orochimaru en sueños. Al parecer el sannin estaba pasando por un sueño perturbador.

Kabuto entro a la habitación con una botella de agua, la cara del joven ninja tenía un semblante de suma preocupación.

-Yuki… Yuki…

[Entremos al sueño que tanto perturba a Lord Orochimaru]

Hace años, en la infancia de Orochimaru…

-¡Lalala la la la, Lalala la la la, soy el niño más feliz del mundo! ¿¡Verdad Yuki?!-pregunto un Orochimaru de unos 6 años a su pequeño osito de felpa.

El pequeño Orochimaru jugueteaba alegremente con su osito mientras tarareaba una tierna cancioncita. El pequeño se encontraba jugando en el jardín delantero de su casa. Unos pocos segundos después arribo un hombre desconocido, los padres del pequeño fueron a atender a la extraña visita.

-¡Alegrin, ven Alegrin!-llamo una voz femenina.

-¿Si mami?-respondió Orochimaru sonriendo tiernamente.

-Alegrin ¿Quieres seguir viviendo con nosotros, tus amorosos padres naturales?-pregunto el padre de Orochimaru-¿O quieres irte con este poderoso y famoso señor "Uchiha Madara"?

Orochimaru abre mucho sus ojitos y suelta el osito y enseguida se va con el "señor Uchiha Madara" y desaparecen en un segundo.

-¡Alegrin olvidaste tu osito, el símbolo de tu inocencia perdida!-grito el padre de Orochimaru-. Bueno… Al menos nos queda su hermano Michael…

Y otro niño que también estaba en el jardín, al parecer bailando haciendo un movimiento arrastrando sus pies hacia atrás y dando una especie de grito agudo: ¡"Uh"!

[Volviendo a la actualidad]

-Yuki… ¡Yuki! ¡Ah…!-y despierta estremecido-¡Oh eres tú Kabuto…!

-Lo siento señor pero ¿Quién es Yuki?-inquirió Kabuto con un deje de celos.

-¿Yuki? ¡Ah Yukito…! Yukito de esa serie de Sakura Card Captor, me encantaba esa serie…

-Entiendo-soltó Kabuto aliviado-. Bien señor ya empezaron los preparativos para su cumpleaños…

-No van a darme lo que quiero…-dijo Orochimaru desanimado.

-A nadie se lo dan…-dice Kabuto y enseguida se imagina a Orochimaru saliendo de un enorme pastel totalmente desnudo canturreando:

"_Feliz cumpleaños querido Kabuto…" _

[Lejos de ahí, en la Akatsuki House]

Todo el mundo dormía, pero faltaban pocos minutos para despertar y mientras tanto…

-Yukito… Yukito quédate con Touya… ¡Yukito ah!-balbuceaba Hidan en sueños-¡YUKITO…!

-¿¡Que carajo te pasa?!-pregunta Kakuzu siendo despertado por los gritos de Hidan.

-¡Oh no! ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Orochimaru!

-¿Y que tiene?

-¡Que vamos a tener que asistir…! ¡Y siempre que voy siempre me acosa…!

-Hidan no te lo tomes en serio, vuélvete a dormir…-dijo Kakuzu.

Cara de Hidan: ¬¬

-¡¿No te importa que me estén acosando verdad!?

-Hidan estoy cansado, es muy temprano para idioteces…

-¡Kakuzu…! ¡Kakuzu ponme atención…! ¡Jashin sama…!

[Más tarde… Durante el desayuno de los Akatsuki]

-¿Alguien quiere otro hot cake?-pregunta Konan.

-¡Yo si!-exclama Tobi.

-Hidan no has comido bien ¿Estas seguro de que no quieres otro hot cake?-pregunta Konan.

-Gracias Konan, pero por ahora esta muy ocupado-dice Kakuzu.

-¿Ocupado en que?-pregunto Pein intrigado.

-¡Si me van a obligar a ir al menos quiero divertirme un poco!-dijo Hidan mientras escribía en una pequeña tarjeta.

-¿Qué estas escribiendo, hum?-pregunto Deidara acercándose al jashinista.

-Escribo una rutina de comedia ¡Oh por Jashin esto esta bueno…! ¿Pedofilo se escribe con acento?-pregunta Hidan.

-No creo que sea buena idea insultar a Orochimaru en su cumpleaños-dijo Itachi.

-Itachi una buena broma sobre Orochimaru puede que le parezca divertido-opino Kisame sonriendo.

-Bueno también hago una magnifica imitación de él, lo bueno que tengo el trasero pálido…

-¿¡Eh?!-dijeron todos.

-¡Me pinto la cara de Orochimaru en los glúteos y me bajo los pantalones…!-exclama Hidan super feliz.

Deidara y Hidan se ríen chocan las palmas. Mientras que los demás se quedan sin comentarios.

[Más tarde, a una hora de la fiesta de Orochimaru]

-Yo no digo que Orochimaru sea un pederasta…-dice Hidan mientras se ponía su traje formal.

-¿Al menos sabes que es ser un pederasta?-pregunta Kakuzu molesto.

-¡Ah Kakuzu no arruines la diversión!

-Vamonos Hidan, ya es tarde…

-¡De acuerdo, carajo!

-¡Hidan! ¡No puedes estar insultando a todos y menos hoy en una fiesta!

-Kakuzu ¡El insulto es una tradición y demuestra confianza, nos da la libertad de insultar a las clases sociales superiores! ¡Mira…!-explica Hidan y sale del cuarto dirigiéndose al cuarto de Kisame e Itachi-¡Oye Itachi hueles a estiércol…!

Cara de Itachi: ¬¬…

-¡Como jodes Hidan!-reclama Kisame furioso.

[Ya en la fiesta de Orochimaru…]

Todos los invitados están entrando al salón de la fiesta de Orochimaru.

Por ahí se pueden ver a los 5 tipos del sonido, a varias celebridades como Sephirot, Light Yagami, Sesshomaru, Lelouch, Alucard, el Dr. Goku y el proctólogo Vegeta, Shun de Andrómeda, todo el elenco de Kyo Kara Maou, el famoso escritor de novelas Yaoi Usagi acompañado de su novio Mizaki, el famoso Ouran Host Club, la pareja Yukito y Touya, el último dragon Kamui… En fin muchas celebridades.

-¡A la verg4…! ¡Por Jashin sama vino mucha gente!-exclamo Hidan mirando de un lado a otro.

-Y por eso debes comportarte mejor-le dijo Kakuzu-. No vayas a hacer alguna idiotez…

-¡Pero Kakuzu…!

-¡Ya dije! ¡Cierra la boca!

-Parece que Orochimaru es más popular de lo que pensaba, hum-dijo Deidara mirando a toda la gente.

-¡Deidara sempai! ¿¡Quiere bailar conmigo!?-pregunto Tobi.

-¡Baja la voz torpe, hay muchas personas aquí, hum!

[Ya adentro de la fiesta...]

El lugar era enorme, un montón de mesas cada una con su arreglo, todo decorado elegantemente al estilo de Orochimaru.

"Este es Lord Orochimaru, su vida…" dice la voz de Kabuto.

Kabuto se encontraba arriba del escenario que habían puesto y detrás de él había aparecido una pantalla en la cual pasaron algunas fotos de Orochimaru:

*Una foto de Orochimaru de unos 20 años junto con Jiraiya y Tsunade.

*Una foto de Orochimaru abrazando a Sasuke.

*Otra foto de Orochimaru abrazando a un pequeño Itachi.

-¡OMJ! ¡Ese es Itachi de niño!-grito Hidan apuntando a la imagen.

Itachi se ruborizo y con toda la pena del mundo se tapo los ojos con su mano izquierda.

*Una foto de Orochimaru con un vestido blanco. (XD)

*Otra foto de Orochimaru con Kabuto.

*Una foto de Orochimaru casi semidesnudo, llevaba una diminuta tanga negra.

*Y por último una foto de Orochimaru de niño con su osito.

-Yuki…-murmuro Orochimaru con tristeza al volver a ver a su osito de felpa.

-Bien y he aquí a unos jóvenes que llegaran muy lejos-anuncio Kabuto. El joven vestía con un traje negro y en su mano derecha llevaba el micrófono-. Damas y caballeros, ¡Green Day…!

Y en el escenario aparece dicha banda.

-¡Quiero decir que esta fiesta es un bodrio!-declaro el vocalista.

-¡Si váyanse al demonio…!

E inician a cantar el famoso "Happy Birthday" pero con la tonada del rock: "¡HAPPY BIRTHDAY…!"

Y acabo…

-¡Y que pronto de vayas al infierno Orochimaru…!-exclamo el baterista.

Orochimaru, la verdad, no estaba de humor así que su reacción fue de ofensa y con indignación ordeno a Kabuto:

-¡Manda matar a PANDA!-ordena el sannin.

-¡Pero señor ellos no son…!-intenta explicar Kabuto.

-¡Obedece!-le dice Orochimaru.

[Un poco más tarde, durante la comida]

-¡¿Por qué caraj0 sirven tanta ensalada!? ¡Ni que fuéramos conejos!-se queja Hidan mirando a su plato con cara de: "What da fuck!?"

-No te quejes Hidan, come y cierra la boca-le dice Kakuzu.

-Tal vez es por que a Orochimaru le gusta mantener la línea, hum-comenta Deidara.

-¡Al único tonto que le gustaría comer pura lechuga sería a Itachi!-dice Hidan.

Cara de Itachi: ¬¬

-¿¡Que mierda dijiste!?-reclama Kisame con la vena de la sien palpitando.

-¡Que al único tonto que le gustaría comer esto sería a Itachi!-repitió Hidan con energía.

Kisame se echo encima de Hidan en un segundo. Al parecer estaban tan aburridos o de plano muy enojados.

-¡Kisame!-exclamo Itachi yendo inmediatamente a parar el pleito.

-¡Hidan!-grito Kakuzu escandalizado.

-¡Ya basta, paren ahora mismo!-ordeno Itachi.

Y sin embargo Hidan ni Kisame escuchaban. Kakuzu intentaba separarlos… Pero al único al que podía sujetar (y con mucho esfuerzo) era a Hidan por que Kisame era mucho para él.

-¡Miren allá!-exclamo Tamaki Sou, presidente del Ouran Host Club.

-¿Una pelea? Veamos si son personas influyentes…-dijo Kyoya Ootori ajustándose las gafas.

-Que linda fiesta Orochimaru, espero que te guste nuestro obsequio-dijo Konan.

-Si gracias… ¿Qué esta pasando allá?-pregunto Orochimaru mirando con intriga en donde la multitud estaba reunida.

-Es cerca de nuestra mesa-observo Pein-. Oh no…-y el líder de Akatsuki se imagino lo peor.

-Vamos Nagato…-balbuceo Konan preocupada.

-¡IMBECIL!-grito Kisame desgarrándose la garganta dándole un puñetazo en la cara.

-¡JODIDO PEZ MUTANTE!-le grito Hidan dándole como 3 o más golpes seguidos en un ojo.

-¡IDIOTA CARA DE…!

-¡MALDITO ATEO…!

-¡ESTUPIDO…!

-¡APESTAS A PESCADO!

-¡VETE A LA CHINGAD4…!

Kisame y Hidan no paraban de lanzar cada maldición y uno que otro putazo, digo, golpe.

Todo el mundo estaba contemplando el magnifico show.

-¡Si, ese tipo de piel azul es tan bueno me recuerda a Undertaker…!-exclamo una persona entre el publico.

-¡¿Undertaker!? ¡Dirás a John Cena!-contesto otro espectador.

-¡¿Qué rayos están haciendo!?-exclamo Konan.

-¡KISAME, HIDAN!-grito Pein-¿¡Por que no los detuvieron!?

-¡No podemos detener a Kisame!-dijeron Deidara y Kakuzu.

-¡¿Cómo que no!?... ¡Deidara e Itachi ustedes por Hidan! ¡Kakuzu, Sasori y yo por Kisame…!

Y ahí van a detener a Hidan y a Kisame.

[5 minutos después]

-Maldita sea, por su culpa todo el mundo nos esta mirando como si fuéramos unos imbeciles, hum-dijo Deidara.

-¿¡Por culpa de quien?!-pregunto Hidan.

-¡De ti baboso, hum!-respondió Deidara.

-¡¿Por qué todo es mi culpa eh!? ¡Por Jashin sama…!

-¡Por favor Hidan, las pruebas están ahí en tu cara!-reclamo Konan apuntando a los moretones y raspones del rostro de Hidan-¡Y tú también Kisame…!

-¿¡Y yo que!?-dijo Kisame.

-¡También tú, si no te dejarás llevar tanto tal vez Hidan no pareciera que fue a prisión!-dijo Konan.

-En la prisión no quedan tan feos, hum-comento Deidara.

-Bueno damas y caballeros después del intricado de hace unos momentos les pedimos una disculpa… Y para quitar ese mal sabor de boca, a continuación el momento de la comedia por…

-¡Esperen, esperen yo tengo algo preparado!-grita Hidan poniéndose de pie.

Cara de todos los Akatsuki: O_____O! ¡HIDAN IDIOTA! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ!

-¡No Hidan, no vayas…! ¡HIDAN!-le grito Kakuzu.

Pero el jashinista corrió hacia el escenario y rápidamente subió al escenario. La cara de Kabuto decía: "Hijo de perra bájate de aquí"

-¿¡Están listos para reír!?-pregunto Hidan quitándole el micrófono a Kabuto.

-Maldito hijo de…-dijo entre dientes Kabuto hasta que recibió un señal de Orochimaru de que se calmara y bajara del escenario.

-Dije: ¿¡Están listos para reír!?-reitero Hidan.

-¡Callate maldito insecto!-grito alguien del publico. El que grito fue el acompañante del Dr. Goku, el proctólogo Vegeta.

-Vegeta no grites…

-¡Mam4s Kakaroto…! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa, te dije que no deberíamos venir a esta fiesta de j0tos…!

-¡¿Saben?!-siguió diciendo Hidan-¡Orochimaru es tan joto que…!

-¿Qué?

-¡Orochimaru es tan anciano que…!-repitió Hidan con voz mas alta.

-¡Como se atreve…!-murmuraban los invitados.

Y por parte de Orochimaru… Bueno estaba boquiabierto.

-¡Por Jashin sama si no se quieren reír me iré a lo grande…! ¡HE AQUÍ UNA IMITACION DE OROCHIMARU QUE TAL VEZ ESTE UN POCO MÁS GORDO…!

Y Hidan se puso de espaldas, se agacho y se bajo los pantalones junto con la ropa interior dejando ver una cara de Orochimaru dibujada en su trasero.

-"Soy Orochimaru, bla bla bla, quiero c0germe a Itachi y a Sasuke, bla bla bla, quiero niños, quiero poder, bla bla bla… Soy Orochimaru"-decía Hidan según él imitando a Orochimaru

Todo el publico se quedo en silencio, a excepción de algunos que tomaban fotos y video. Y por parte de los Akatsuki… Bueno no se podían sentir más avergonzados.

-Destrúyanlo…-dijo Orochimaru. Así que su mini ejercito del sonido.

-"Soy Orochimaru, bla bla…" ¡¿Qué carajo!?…-y Hidan ya no supo nada del mundo. Quedo totalmente noqueado por la "security" de Orochimaru.

-¡HIDAN…!

[Unas horas después… Ya en la Akatsuki House]

-Hidan… Hidan… ¡Chicos ya despertó!-grito Konan. La chica de Akatsuki tenía a Hidan recostado sobre su regazo pues le había estado atendiendo las heridas.

-¡Vaya por fin despertaste, hum!

-¡Hidan…!-y Kakuzu de inmediato fue junto con Hidan-. Déjame Konan-y la cabeza cambió de regazo de Konan al de Kakuzu.

-¿En que mierda falle…? No vuelvo a quitarme los pantalones en público…-dijo Hidan sobandose uno de los tantos golpes que tenía en la frente.

-Como quisiera creer eso…-murmuro Kakuzu.

-Creerlo esta vez, hum-añadió Deidara.

-Deidara ve por una bolsa de hielo para la cabeza de Hidan-pidió Konan.

-Ok, hum… Hidan, se que estas desanimado pero no le niegues al mundo tu trasero-dijo Deidara riéndose.

Konan y Kakuzu: ¬¬

Deidara se dirigió hacia la cocina en busca de un poco de hielo; abrió el refrigerador.

-¡Deidara sempai! ¿¡Que va a hacer?!

-¡Que te importa Tobi, sigue dibujando!

Tobi se encontraba felizmente dibujando en la mesa con crayolas y lápices de colores.

-Vaya hasta que por fin compraron una bolsa de hielo… Ya estaba harto de tener que volver a llenar con agua esas malditas hieleras, hum-murmuro el rubio sacando de la nevera dicha bolsa de hielo.

El rubio abrió la bolsa y…

-¿Qué es esto…? Es un osito de peluche… ¡Yuck! Huele horrible, debe estar muerto o algo… ¡Ten Tobi!-y Deidara le arrojo el osito destrozado y sucio.

El Akatsuki de la mascara naranja lo agarro y lo estrujo contra su pecho en un abrazo.

-¡Gracias Deidara sempai!-exclamo Tobi.

[Mientras tanto con Orochimaru y Kabuto]

Orochimaru estaba sentado en su gran y elegante sillón en su sala de estar delante de su chimenea encendida… Estaba sumamente serio, bueno serio no, estaba más deprimido que serio... Su sutil humor y su alegría cotidiana ahora estaban apagados… Y todo por el capricho de tener su osito.

-Tengo algo que va a animarlo Lord Orochimaru…-murmuro una voz. La suave voz de Kabuto venía desde atrás del sillón-¡Soy yo, Yuki…!

Y sale Kabuto con unas orejitas de osito.

-Abráseme, apachúrreme, toque mi piel…-dijo Kabuto mientras se sentaba suavemente sobre las piernas de Orochimaru.

-¡Basta, para con esto Kabuto…! ¡Ve a buscar mi osito!-bramo el sannin molesto.

Kabuto se bajo de Orochimaru.

-Conserva ese disfraz…-agregó Orochimaru-. Luces adorable…-murmuro pero ya cuando Kabuto se había ido.

[Días después…]

En una tranquila tarde, Hidan miraba la TV…

"En otras noticias, un muy codiciado oso entra en las recompensas de esta semana, un oso con nombre "Yuki" es buscado, tal vez es el oso de felpa más caro del mundo… Puede estar en cualquier parte, tal vez pueda estar mirándolo ahora mismo…"

-¡TOBI, QUIERO VER LA TELE, QUITA ESE OSO DESTRIPADO DE EN MEDIO!-grito Hidan-. Espera… destripado… oso… ¡Oh por Jashin sama se me olvido que hoy daban Junjou Romántica!

Hidan tomo el control y de inmediato cambio de canal.

"Usagi sama, yo…"

-¡OMJ! ¡Mierda no vi como empezó!

-Hidan san ¿Qué están haciendo esos dos muchachos?

-¡Están besándose idiota! ¿¡No estas mirando o que?!

-¿Besándose? ¿Cómo…?

-¡DEIDARA CHAN VEN POR TOBI!-grito Hidan.

-¿¡Y por que me dices a mi tonto!?-reclama Deidara que estaba en la cocina.

-¡POR QUE A TI ES AL UNICO QUE LE TIENE MIEDO! ¡ASÍ QUE LLEVATELO DE AQUÍ!-grito Hidan.

-¡NO, HUM!

-¡POR JASHIN SAMA QUE TE LO LLEVES!

-¡QUE NO!

-¡MALDITA SEA…!

Entonces Hidan se levanta del sofá, olvidándose por completo de su programa y yendo directo a la cocina.

-¡MIRA MALDITA PERRA RUBIA, VALE MÁS QUE VAYAS A LA SALA Y TE LLEVES A ESE NIÑO!

-¡¿Ah sí?! ¡¿Y QUE PASA SI NO QUIERO, HUM!?

-¡JASHIN SAMA QUE LO VAS A HACER QUIERAS O NO…!

-¡¿DESDE CUANDO TU ME MANDAS, HUM!?

E inició una pelea a gritos en la cocina.

-¡Te he ayudado varias veces en muchas estupideces, hum!

-¡Ya lo se baboso! ¡Y yo te he ayudado también muchas veces a que te deshagas del tonto Tobi!-grito Hidan.

-¡Ya lo se idiota! ¡Y yo he escondido todas las cosas que estropeas de la casa para que nadie se de cuenta, hum!

-¡Ya lo sabía idiota…! ¡Y YO LE DIJE A SASORI QUE TU NUNCA SALISTE A MEDIA NOCHE CONMIGO AL ANTRO…!

-¡Ya lo se idiota, hum! ¡Y yo le dije a Kakuzu que tú no le habías tirado la billetera!

Y de pronto aparece Itachi en la cocina…

-Disculpa Hidan ¿Sabes que tienes un papel pegado en la espalda?

-¡Ya lo sabía baboso!-le grita Hidan sin saber a quien se lo decía.

Itachi: ¬¬

-Bueno como sea, ¿no creen que ya Hidan tiene suficientes golpes como para que tenga más?-dijo Itachi al ver que Deidara y Hidan estaban apunto de pelear.

[Mientras tanto con Orochimaru…]

-¿En donde estará mi querido Yuki…?

-No se preocupa Orochimaru sama, ya he mandado a buscarlo en todos los medios posibles… ¿Puedo hacer algo para que se sienta mejor?

-Incluso ahora dudo que algo me alegre…-dijo el sannin desanimado.

-Orochimaru sama ¿Qué tal si le preparo un baño de burbujas en el jacuzzi?

-No…

-¿Y si mando a llamar a Sasuke…?

-No, ahora no…

-¿No quiere que me ponga mi "traje especial"?

-No gracias Kabuto…

Kabuto: ¬¬

"Maldita sea no estará feliz hasta que consiga el maldito oso… Es justo como cuando quería que Sasuke se nos uniera ¬¬" pensó Kabuto frustrado.

[En Akatsuki House]

Los Akatsuki estaban cenando en su sala de estar mientras miraban felizmente la TV como una familia unida y tranquila…

-¡TOBI! ¡QUITATE DE ENFRENTE, HUM!-exclamo Deidara.

-No grites Deidara-le dijo Sasori.

-Por favor Tobi, muévete no nos dejas ver-dijo Pein.

-Si Tobi, ya casi se termina déjanos ver…

-¡Pero Deidara sempai…! ¡Quiero jugar!-terció Tobi.

-¡No me importa, te dije que te quites, hum…!

-¡Maldita sea ya se acabo!-exclamo Kisame.

"No se pierda el gran final de Corazón Salvaje…"

-Espero que Tobi nos deje ver el final-dijo Konan mirando recelosa a Tobi.

-Bueno termine y me voy, no quiero ver las noticias, hum-dijo Deidara retirándose junto con Sasori.

-¡Yo voy con usted sempai!-y Tobi se fue detrás de su sempai.

-Hasta que por fin se fue…-soltó Kisame.

-No soy fanático de las telenovelas pero es muy molesto que Tobi este estorbando al frente-dijo Kakuzu-. Ya se tardo mucho…

-¿Hidan?

-Si, se supone que solo fue al baño…

"Hoy en el noticiero, legalizaron la marihuana, grandes robos a importantes bancos del país del fuego y además la gran recompensa detrás del oso del famoso sannin: Orochimaru…"

-¿Orochimaru?-dijeron Itachi y Kisame.

-¿El oso de Orochimaru?-dijeron Konan y Pein.

-¿Recompensa?-dijo Kakuzu mostrando más interés y avidez que nadie.

Los Akatsuki esperaron hasta el final del noticiero para esperar la nota en donde se mencionaría lo de Orochimaru.

"Y la gran noticia que ha llamado el interés de los caza recompensas que ahora no buscaran a una persona sino a un simple oso de felpa con la etiqueta marcada con el nombre "Yuki"…"

-¡Oh olvide mi osito…!-Tobi había vuelto a la sala de estar para recoger el pequeño osito que le había dado su sempai.

"Las principales señas del codiciado osito son que esta en un muy mal estado evidenciando su antigüedad y la ya mencionada etiqueta con el nombre "Yuki"…"

-¡Tobi dame ese osito…!-exclamo Konan.

-¿Por qué Konan chan?-inquirió Tobi-¡Sempai me lo regalo!

-¡Tobi danos ese oso ahora!-ordeno Pein.

-¡Okay Okay!-soltó Tobi.

Itachi, Kisame, Konan, Pein y Kakuzu tomaron el osito y en efecto… Era el llamado "Yuki".

-¡Es el osito…!

-¡El osito de Orochimaru…!

-¡Todos a una reunión en la mesa de la cocina! ¡Pronto!-ordeno Pein.

[15 minutos después…]

-"Yuki…" Si es. Es el oso de Orochimaru…-dijo Deidara tomando al osito entre sus manos.

-¡Pues no lo va a conseguir barato eso les digo, va a tener que darme un templo para adorar completamente a Jashin sama…!

-Yo digo que solo le demos el oso que quiere tanto…-dijo Sasori en voz calmada.

Todos a excepción de Konan e Itachi se rieron. Konan le pidió el osito a Deidara y lo reviso cuidadosamente.

-Hay que coserle este ojo…-observo la chica mostrando que el oso tenía un ojo casi colgando.

-¡No! Hay que enviarle el ojo por correo, pagará más si cree que esta en peligro-declaro Kakuzu con firmeza.

[Al parecer Kakuzu es experto en estas cosas… XD]

-¡Si mandaremos el ojo!-apoyo Deidara.

-De seguro esta dando una buena recompensa…-dijo de pronto Itachi-. Pediremos el doble-declaro el joven Uchiha.

Todos se quedaron: O____O, con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué?-dijo Itachi.

-Si, es una buena idea Itachi…-dijo Pein.

-Solo que no esperábamos que tú la dijeras-agrego Konan.

-Se ve que puedes ser pretencioso si quieres Itachi, hum.

-No es por mí, la casa necesita el dinero…

-¿La casa?-dijeron Hidan y Deidara-¿Para que caraj0 el dinero se tiene que invertir en la casa…?

Y se cae uno de los focos de la lámpara de techo.

-Muy bien el dinero se repartirá principalmente en la casa y a todos nos tocará una parte del dinero-dijo Pein poniéndose de pie tomando al osito entre sus manos.

-¡ESPERA AHÍ!-gritaron Kakuzu y Deidara.

-¿Qué, que pasa?-inquirió Pein.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas con el oso?!

-Me lo llevo a mi habitación, mañana iremos con Orochimaru y…

-¡Ha, dices que "mañana"! ¿eh? ¡De seguro te lo quedas para llevárselo hoy mismo a Orochimaru y quedarte con todo el dinero ¿¡verdad!?-reclamaron Kakuzu y Deidara.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-se defendió Pein-¿¡Como pueden decirme eso!?

-¡Entonces déjalo en la sala de estar!-dijo Kakuzu.

-¡Si, hum!

-¿¡Y como se que ustedes no se lo llevaran!?-reclamo Pein.

-¡Basta!-grito Konan-¡Lo pondremos en la sala! ¡Pero…!

-Yo lo protegeré-se ofreció Itachi.

-Y yo-dijo enseguida Kisame.

-¡¿Kisame e Itachi!?-exclamaron Kakuzu y Deidara.

-Por que ellos son los únicos confiables-explico Konan.

-¿Y que hay de Hidan?-pregunto Kakuzu.

-¿Y de Sasori no danna, hum?

-Sasori y Hidan fácilmente los dejarían tomar el osito, Itachi y Kisame no-dijo Pein.

-¿Eh? ¿¡Por que…!?

-Por que yo no tengo ni el más mínimo interés personal en el dinero-respondió Itachi.

-Y yo no tengo ni el más mínimo interés de recibir algo de Orochimaru-dijo Kisame.

Kakuzu y Deidara: ¬¬…

-¡Bien esta decidido, Kisame e Itachi vigilaran el osito hasta mañana!

* * *

**¡Bien aqui termino esta primera parte de este fic jo jo...! ¿Comentarios, dudas...? Espero que haya gustado ya nos veremos en el proximo capitulo ^^. **

**¡Hasta luego, gracias por leer y hasta la proxima!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake  
**

**P.D.: Si en ciudad de casualidad les piden ayuda para los damnificados del Valle de Mexicali, por favor ayuden con lo que puedan, una pequeña ayuda puede cambiar mucho. **


	2. Todo eso por un osito

**"Todo esto por un osito?"**

**Hola de nuevo, como estan? How are you? Espero que very good ^o^ bueno aqui les traigo la segunda entrega de episodio que espero que les guste, entretenga,agrade,haga reir,enojar o caerse de la silla hehe... **

**Oigan De casualidad Naruto Shippuden ya tiene nuevo opening? O otra pregunta, ustedes que opinan: **

**Me deberia ir vestida de nuevo de Deidara o irme a estrenar como Alicia in Wonderland?**

* * *

-¡Maldita sea, Itachi y Kisame tuvieron que arruinar todo!-bramo Kakuzu sumamente molesto.

Kakuzu y Hidan estaban en su habitación. Kakuzu estaba dando vueltas de aquí para allá mientras que Hidan se encontraba recostado en la cama semidesnudo.

-¡Ay Kaku no te preocupes solo es un osito…! ¡Por Jashin sama…!

-¡Un osito que vale quien sabe cuantos millones!

-¡Bueno tienes mucho dinero Kaku, piensa en que al fin de todo te vas a ganar parte del dinero! ¿No?

Kakuzu mejor se callo la boca y decidió liberar su furia dando un fuerte golpe en la pared, golpe que se oyó en toda la casa.

-¡HIDAN Y KAKUZU, ES MUY TEMPRANO PARA QUE EMPIECEN CON SUS COSAS! ¡BAJEN EL VOLUMEN, HUM!-se oyó gritar a Deidara.

Kakuzu: ¬¬

-Imagine que podría hacer con todo ese dinero Sasori no danna...

-¿Qué harías?

-Podría comprarme mucha más dotaciones de arcilla, podríamos comprar más madera y herramientas para sus marionetas…

-¿Y…?

-Podría comprarme ropa cara, salir a cenar… ¡Y podría comprarme toda la colección de Art Books de X-1999!

Sasori: ¬¬

-¡Tengo que ir por ese osito y llevárselo a Orochimaru ahora mismo, hum!-declaro Deidara muy seguro de si mismo.

-Claro Deidara…-soltó Sasori con voz aburrida-. Me voy a dormir un rato…

-¡¿Qué!? ¿No va ayudarme a conseguir el oso, hum?

-Claro que no, Itachi y Kisame lo están cuidando…

-¿Y que?

-Que si ellos están custodiando significa que nadie de nosotros podrá contra esos dos, por más que intentes no vas a poder conseguirlo, es una perdida de tiempo…-y el pelirrojo se acostó cómodamente en su cama.

-¡Si necesita mi ayuda alguna vez no se la daré Sasori no danna, hum!-y el rubio salió de su habitación.

-¿En verdad crees que todo este bien?-pregunto Konan.

-Claro, confío plenamente en Itachi y Kisame, no podrán tomar el oso aunque se maten…-contesto Pein.

La pareja ya estaba metida en su cama, Pein leía un poco mientras que Konan arreglaba unas pequeñas flores de papel de un florero que estaba en la mesita de noche a un lado de la cama.

-¿No quieres que te traiga un poco de agua Itachi?

-No gracias, estoy bien… Esperare una hora más para tomar un poco de café-dijo Itachi.

-De acuerdo, si te sientes cansado o tienes un poco de sueño no dudes en irte al cuarto, yo puedo quedarme aquí a vigilar solo…

-Claro que no Kisame, no haré tal cosa-contesto el Uchiha.

Kisame sonrió. Le parecía tan lindo que Itachi, a pesar de que lucía algo frágil fuera tan tenaz y fuerte…

-¿Y que hay de ti? ¿No quieres un poco de agua, café, jugo…?-pregunto Itachi.

-No, gracias… Oh ahí viene el primero-dijo Kisame al percatarse de que Deidara se aproximaba muy sutilmente.

-¿Qué hay, se divierten, hum?-pregunto Deidara muy fresco.

-Claro que si, nos estamos divirtiendo mucho, oye ¡WIIII!-contesto Kisame.

-Hahaha, que bien, hum… Lindas pijamas-observo el rubio mirando con atención a Kisame que solo llevaba unos boxers negros y una de esas camisas de tirantes blanca y a Itachi que llevaba una camiseta negra y unos ligeros pantalones.

-Gracias, ni que decir de la tuya-dijo Kisame mirando con atención el ajustado pijama de Deidara; los pantaloncillos color rojo estaba más que apretados dejando ver la bien formada parte trasera del rubio.

-Oigan ¿No creen que este asunto del oso y del dinero se esta exagerando mucho, hum?-pregunto Deidara con una voz madura y sin embargo sus azules ojos estaban clavados en el destripado osito que estaba dentro de una caja de cristal detrás de Itachi y Kisame.

-Deidara por nada en el mundo dejaremos de vigilar a ese oso-dijo Itachi mirando a los ojos a Deidara.

-¿Y quien dijo que quiero a ese oso, hum?

-Nadie, pero tu al decir eso te confesaste tonto-dijo Kisame cruzando los brazos y sonriendo.

Deidara arrugo el entrecejo molesto y se retiro dando fuertes pasos hacia la cocina.

-Parece que será una larga noche…-dijo Itachi.

-Y dura, una dura noche-agrego Kisame.

[20 minutos después]

-¡Hey! ¿¡Que caraj0 hacen?!-pregunta Hidan al llegar con Itachi y Kisame.

-Nada.

-Claro que hacemos algo-dijo Kisame-¿Acaso no miras que estamos haciendo una super fiesta…? ¡Mira, wiii!

Cara de Hidan: ¬¬

-¡¿En serio van a vigilar ese put0 osito toda la jodida noche?!

-Si, ¿Por qué?-pregunto Kisame mirando a Hidan.

-No me digas que Kakuzu te mando por el oso-dijo Itachi.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Por Jashin sama que no…!

-¿Entonces que haces aquí a estas horas de la noche?

-Ehm… ¿Qué que hago aquí…? ¡Voy al baño!

-¿Al baño?

-¡Si…!

-El baño queda para atrás tonto…

-¡Ah si…!

-Bye bye, ya vete al baño-dice Kisame agitando su mano derecha.

-¿Saben que? Ya no tengo ganas de ir al baño…

Itachi y Kisame: ¬¬

[10 minutos después]

-Y así es como Jashin sama te castiga si no crees en el…

-Ah… Es muy "interesante"…-dijo Itachi.

-¡Hidan ya por favor lárgate!-le grito Kisame.

-¡Nooo…! ¡Les iba a explicar como Jashin sama creo a la humanidad…!

-¡KAKUZU! ¡VALE MÁS QUE VENGAS POR HIDAN!-grita Kisame.

El grito provoco que todo el mundo saliera de sus habitaciones…

-¿Qué problema traen?-pregunto Konan.

-¡Hidan vete a tu cuarto!-ordeno Pein-¡Kakuzu, es mejor que no quieras tomar el oso…!

-¿Y quien dijo que yo…?

-¡Hidan no haría esto a menos que tú se lo dijeras…!

-¡Que patético, hum!-se burlo Deidara riéndose.

-Callate Deidara que tú también lo intentaste-soltó Kisame.

Deidara: ¬¬

-Oigan muy bien, Kakuzu, Deidara, también Hidan y Sasori… ¡No se acercaran al oso! ¡Ni para ir a la cocina, ni al baño, ni saludar…!-dicto Pein-¿Entendido?

-Si señor…-contestaron con voz de fastidio.

-Ahora vuelvan a sus habitaciones…-y Pein junto Konan se fueron a su cuarto.

-¡Por Jashin sama…!

-¡Maldita sea, hum! ¿¡Tenías que delatarme o que Kisame?!-inquirió el rubio mirando con hostilidad a Kisame.

-Me la debías de todos modos…-contesto Kisame.

-¿Qué te hice yo, hum?

-La semana pasada, el martes, durante la cena…

-¡Si, si pues, ya me acorde, no tienes que decirlo hum!

-¿¡Por que tienen que arruinarnos la oportunidad?!-pregunto Kakuzu totalmente enojado con las manos puestas en la cintura.

-Kakuzu es obvio que todo el dinero te lo quedarías tú-dijo Sasori-¿Y aun esperas que te den el tonto oso…?

-Por favor retírense a dormir-pidió Itachi-. Me duele la cabeza…

-Ayyy el niño sharingan quiere que le dejemos de fastidiar, hum-dijo Deidara con un tono de bravucón de escuela.

-Aun después de que nos impide tomar el oso-añadió Kakuzu.

-Sean razonables-dijo Sasori-. Itachi y Kisame nunca los dejaran tomar el maldito oso, además aunque peleen contra ellos no podrán ganarles…

-¿¡Y por que dices eso!?

-Kisame les rompería los huesos… Y si eso no pasa al menos quedarán como idiotas atrapados en un genjutsu de Itachi, piensen un momento-explico Sasori con aburrimiento.

[Eso suena muy lógico]

-Bien, si quieren seguir perdiendo tiempo…-y Sasori se retiro.

Mientras que Deidara, Kakuzu y Hidan se quedaron mirando con rivalidad a Itachi y Kisame…

-¡A la chingad4, ya me aburrí de mirar como un loco a Itachi y a Kisame! ¡Yo me voy a dormir Kaku…!-y Hidan se fue.

[30 minutos después…]

Aún se miraban con aversión…

-Kakuzu… Ven aquí-le dijo Deidara.

Entonces Deidara y Kakuzu se alejaron un poco y se acercaron y muy disimuladamente Deidara le dijo:

-Oye Kakuzu… Tú vas contra Kisame y yo contra Itachi ¿De acuerdo?

-Muy bien…

Y entonces Deidara y Kakuzu se dirigieron con paso militar (1, 2,1, 2) y se pusieron en posición de ataque y…

-¡AAHHHHHH…!-un grito de guerra; grito que de inmediato se apago.

-Creo que debiste hacer eso desde el principio Itachi-comento Kisame al ver como Deidara y Kakuzu habían caído al piso, atrapados por completo en el genjutsu de Itachi.

-Les quise dar tiempo para que ellos mismos se retiraran-dijo Itachi-. Creo que voy por algo de café…

-¿Puedo saber en que tipo de ilusión los pusiste?-pregunto Kisame con curiosidad.

-Ah, a cada quien le puse en un mundo en el cual nunca les gustaría vivir…

Kisame se quedo pensando mientras volteaba a ver al osito que estaba a su espalda.

[Entremos por un momentito a la ilusión]

*Genjutsu de Deidara:

-¿En donde estoy…?-se dice Deidara-¿Estoy en un museo…?-se pregunta mirando a su alrededor con desagrado.

[Nótese que ha Deidara nunca le han gustado los museos, van en contra de su ideología]

-¿Qué es esto…? Se parece a una de las marionetas del maestro Sasori, hum…

Y el rubio se acerco a un aparador donde estaba una escultura parecida a una marioneta hecha por Sasori…

-¡Si es de Sasori no danna!-exclamo Deidara al leer la inscripción-¿¡Pero que rayos…?!

Deidara miro con más atención a su alrededor y se percato de que el lema del museo era:

"El arte es para siempre, la belleza es eterna…"

-¡¿WHAT DA FUCK!? ¡¿Qué es esto…!?-exclamo horrorizado.

Deidara salió corriendo del lugar pero algo peor le sorprendió al salir…

-¡TOBI…! ¿¡TOBI ES JEFE DEL MUNDO!? ¡NOOOOOOOO…!-al ver que en casi todas partes había letreros de Tobi proclamado jefe supremo del mundo.

-¡Ahí hay uno que no trae su mascara!-grito un policía con una mascara idéntica a la de Tobi, solo que color azul.

-¡NOOOOO…!-grito Deidara al ser perseguido-¡ALEJENSE DE MÍ…!

*Genjutsu de Kakuzu:

-¡Kakuzu, a desayunar…!-se oye gritar a Hidan.

Kakuzu se levanta de su cama y mira alrededor, se da cuenta de que su habitación es en extremo lujosa.

-¿Qué rayos pasa…?-Kakuzu se levanta y sale a ver como están las cosas-¿Qué es esto…? ¿En donde estoy…?

La casa ya no es la Akatsuki House, no, es completamente distinta. Decorada elegantemente y sin rayones de crayola en las paredes hechos por Tobi.

-¡Kaku, se te va enfriar el desayuno…!

-Ya voy…

"Que raro, Hidan no ha dicho ni una sola maldición…" pensó Kakuzu.

Y llego a la gran y hogareña cocina. Un completo desayuno estaba sobre la mesa.

-¿Quieres un poco de café, Kaku?-pregunto amablemente.

Hidan estaba de espaldas, aún ocupado frente a la estufa.

-Hidan… ¿Te sientes bien?-cuestiono Kakuzu al notar la amabilidad.

-Bueno pues verás me siento algo mareado pero eso es normal…

-¿Por qué normal?-pregunto Kakuzu intrigado.

-Pues es normal al estar esperando Kaku…-y Hidan se voltea revelando que su figura había cambiado drásticamente-. Espero que tenga tus ojos Kaku…-suspiro Hidan acariciando su abdomen de embarazo.

-¿¡QUE…!? ¡¿PERO COMO…!?

-Kaku, me estas asustando…

Kakuzu salió corriendo despavorido hacia la sala de estar.

-¿Pero por Jashin que te ocurre?-pregunto Hidan asustado.

-¡Nada de aquí esta bien…!

Y de pronto Kakuzu se detiene en frente de la chimenea.

-¿Chimenea…?-y Kakuzu, con horror, se da cuenta de que lo que se estaba quemando no era madera sino gruesos montones de billetes-¡NOOOOO…!

[Fin de la diversión, digo, de la ilusión]

-Ya casi nos vamos a dormir…-dijo Kisame y después dio un largo bostezo.

-Si ya falta poco para que Pein y Konan despierten-dijo Itachi pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-¿No crees que es hora de que los saques de su pesadilla?-pregunto Kisame tallándose los ojos con su mano izquierda.

-Si tienes razón…-e Itachi retiro el genjutsu.

Deidara y Kakuzu despertaron al instante, con una cara que denotaba terror puro.

-¡NO QUIERO VIVIR EN UN MUNDO GOBERNADO POR TOBI…!-exclamo Deidara.

-¡NO QUIERO TENER UN HIJO…!-grito Kakuzu.

-Me pregunto que les habrás hecho Itachi…-comento Kisame sonriendo al ver a Deidara y Kakuzu salir corriendo.

[Un poco más tarde]

Durante el desayuno…

-Bien ahora en cuanto terminemos que desayunar, Konan y yo iremos a ver a Orochimaru-dijo Pein.

-¿Y cuanto dinero van a pedir?-pregunto Kakuzu.

-Lo que consideremos necesario… Pero primero que todo vamos a tratar de negociar algo más-respondió Pein.

-¿Qué cosa…?

-Eso es cosa secreta-respondió Pein molesto.

-Ha, claro-soltó Kakuzu.

-Y cuando lleguen Konan llegará con un collar de diamantes y cosas a juego y tú con un montón de ropa que te comprarás, hum-dijo Deidara.

-Si, claro y no olvides que llegaremos en un carruaje eh-dijo Konan fastidiada.

-No te queda el sarcasmo Konan, hum-le dijo el rubio.

-¿Y te pregunte?

-Ni te queda ser hostil…

-¡Bien, ni a ti te queda andar contestando!-le reclamo la chica.

-Ya cálmense… Bien ¿Ya terminaste Konan? Ok, nos vamos-y el líder se pone de pie.

Y Konan y Pein se retiran a negociar con Orochimaru llevándose al osito…

[Más tarde…]

-¿Le gusta Orochimaru sama…?-pregunta Kabuto con voz suave y sensual.

El joven ninja medico le daba un lento y sugerente masaje a su amo que se encontraba semidesnudo sobre una camilla.

-Si, así esta bien… Pero…

-No me diga, aún sigue triste por su "Yuki"-soltó Kabuto con fastidio.

-Si…

Y se oye un: TOC TOC.

-Kabuto ordene que nadie me molestara…

-¡Largo, Orochimaru no puede salir…!-grito Kabuto.

-¡Pero es Akatsuki, dicen haber encontrado a "Yuki"…!

-¿¡Que!?

-¡Yuki…!-y Orochimaru se levanta en seguida y se pone una bata blanca y de inmediato va a vestirse para ir a concretar si es cierto que por fin volvería a ver a su osito.

-No lo puedo creer… ¿Akatsuki?-murmuro Kabuto con total esceptismo mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

-¿Qué estará haciendo Orochimaru?-se pregunto Konan en un susurro.

-Lo más probable es que se este arreglando, el no sale en publico sin antes haberse puesto su maquillaje…-contesto Pein en voz baja.

Konan rió ligeramente. En las manos de la chica se encontraba el osito. La pareja de Akatsuki se encontraba sentada en un elegante sillón de la sofisticada sala de estar de Orochimaru.

-No es en serio, ¿Acaso creías que esa sombra lila en sus parpados era natural?-le dijo Pein.

-Pues la verdad… ¡Orochimaru!-el sannin había aparecido.

-Pein… Konan… Así que… ¿Encontraron a…?

-A "Yuki", mira aquí esta-y Konan se lo dio a mostrar al sannin.

Orochimaru, con algo de nerviosismo bien disimulado, tomo el osito y con algo de emoción reviso la etiqueta y…

-¡Yuki! ¡Mi querido y adorable Yuki…!-dijo Orochimaru apretando el osito contra su pecho.

Reacción de Pein y Konan: O___o ¿Tanta excitación por un osito de felpa?

Pein se aclaro la garganta y Orochimaru salió de su trance infantil.

-Oh lo siento… ¿Cómo lo encontraron?-pregunto Orochimaru ya poniéndose serio.

-Ah pues verás, el día de tu cumpleaños, cuando llegamos a casa tuvimos que atender las heridas de Hidan después de que lo mandaste a golpear…-empezó a decir Pein.

-Entonces le dije a Deidara que fuera por algo de hielo para la cabeza de Hidan, Deidara abrió la bolsa de hielo y ahí estaba-termino Konan.

-¿En una bolsa de hielo…?

-Si, ahí lo hallo Deidara-reitero Konan.

-En verdad que fue una sorpresa ¿No es así…? Pero al fin te tengo conmigo Yuki…

-Disculpa Orochimaru, pero tenemos algo de prisa así que pasemos a los negocios ¿Quieres?-dijo el líder de Akatsuki lo más cortes posible.

-¿Negocios…?-balbuceo el sannin.

-Si.

-Creí que me devolvían a Yuki por motivos de amistad no por fines de lucro…-dijo Orochimaru.

-Pero si tú mismo pusiste recompensa, lo anunciaste en medio mundo…-dijo Konan entrecortadamente al sorprenderse del comentario del sannin.

-Si pero eso fue una estrategia para recuperar a Yuki más rápido, siempre hay gente desesperada por las recompensas-respondió Orochimaru.

-Orochimaru no te andes con rodeos y danos la recompensa-declaro Pein con firmeza mirando fijamente al sannin.

-Naturalmente Pein es obvio que no tengo tanto dinero disponible… Estoy corto respecto a eso-respondió Orochimaru con voz peligrosamente viperina.

-Orochimaru sama ¿Quiere que prepare el Jacuzzi con hidromasaje o mejor le reservo una mesa en el…?-irrumpió en la escena Kabuto-. Oh lo siento, creí que se habían ido ya…

-Así que ¿No tienes dinero, eh?-inquirió Konan.

-¿Podemos llegar a un arreglo no?-dijo Orochimaru tratando de negociar-¿Puedo ofrecerles una copa...?

-Orochimaru si no quieres pagarnos esta bien, solo que devuélvenos el oso-y Pein le arrebato de las manos a Orochimaru el pequeño osito.

-¡Pero…!

Y la pareja de Akatsuki se retiro de inmediato.

-¡Orochimaru sama! ¿Va a permitir que…?

-Descuida Kabuto, se harán los difíciles ahora pero tarde o temprano se doblegaran…-declaro Orochimaru poniendo su mirada peligrosa.

[Más tarde…]

-¡Pein y Konan ya volvieron, hum!-anuncio Deidara.

-¡Por Jashin sama…! ¿¡Qué trajeron?!-pregunto Hidan curioso.

-¿Cuánto les pago?-pregunto Kakuzu con excitación.

-¡Esperen, esperen…!-exclamo Pein-¡Déjenos pasar primeramente…!

Ya cuando estaban todos en la sala de estar, ya propiamente acomodados y poniendo atención a su líder…

-Orochimaru no nos pago nada-dijo Pein.

-¿¡QUE!?-exclamaron Hidan, Kakuzu y Deidara.

-Dijo que la recompensa era un truco para recuperar el oso más rápido-explico Konan.

-¡Hijo de la reputa que lo parió…!-grito Hidan-¿¡Toda la noche estuve jodiendo para nada…!?

-¡Maldito sea, hum!

-¡Esperen!-dijo de repente Kakuzu-. Si no pagó hoy no es la gran cosa… En cambio será mejor para nosotros…

-¿Por qué?

-Por que entre más se desespere al saber que nosotros lo tenemos más lo querrá y al final pagará cualquier suma que le digamos-dijo Kakuzu.

-Vaya nunca lo había pensado, hum.

-Si, entre más espere más querrá pagar…-dijo Sasori.

[Al día siguiente]

-¡Hey Tobi! ¡¿Quieres quitarte del frente de la tele, hum!?

-¡Sempai! ¡Usted me prometió que jugaría conmigo hoy!

-Si jugaré contigo, en cuanto se acabe este programa, hum…

-¡Ya dijo sempai!

Y de repente algo emergió del suelo…

-¡Zetsu, hum! ¿Qué andas haciendo aquí, hum?

-Esta es mi casa también tonto-reclamo el lado negro de Zetsu.

-Ya, ya cálmate… Venimos a avisar que Orochimaru viene para acá-dijo Zetsu blanco.

-¿Orochimaru?-se sorprendió Deidara-¡Vaya lo que dijo Kakuzu fue cierto, hum!

-¿¡Orochimaru viene para acá!?-pregunto Tobi.

-¡Oigan, Orochimaru viene…!-grito Deidara levantándose del sillón.

-Claro todos oirán a Deidara pero nosotros que dimos la información no nos dan ni la mínima atención…-terció Zetsu oscuro.

[8 minutos después…]

.

Se oyó el toqueteo de la puerta y Deidara fue a abrir.

-Sabíamos que vendrías arrastrándote Orochimaru, hum-dijo Deidara con una sonrisa burlona.

-Muestra más respeto a Orochimaru sama…-amenazo Kabuto alzando su mano derecha que estaba cubierta de chakra.

-Ha claro, hum, pase por favor "Orochimaru sama"-y Deidara dejo pasar a los "invitados no esperados".

-Siéntense ahí viene Pein, hum-y Deidara volvió a ver su programa mientras que los demás Akatsuki venían-. Woow, Tobi se largo, que suerte, hum…

-Orochimaru sama ¿En serio les va a dar el dinero…?-le pregunto Kabuto al oído.

-Temo que sí Kabuto, pero lo que más temo es que no solo quieran el dinero sino que pidan más…-respondió Orochimaru en susurro.

-Así que volviste Orochimaru…-Pein había llegado a la sala seguido de toda su prole, digo, Akatsukis.

-Como tu mismo dijiste querido Pein, hablemos de negocios… ¿Cuánto quieres?

-5 millones de Ryou y una base secreta en tu país-dicto Pein.

-Hecho, ahora denme el oso…-dice Orochimaru.

Kakuzu y Deidara gritan de alegría.

-Si… ¿Y el oso?-pregunto Pein-¿Dónde esta el oso…?

-¿El oso…?

-¡Vayan a buscar el oso, rápido!-ordena Pein.

-No me digas que lo perdiste mi querido Pein…-dijo Orochimaru arrastrando las tres ultimas palabras con un tono de amenaza.

-No, claro que no… Debimos haberlo dejado en la habitación…-dijo Konan tratando de apaciguar a todos.

-Maldita sea ¿En donde estará el osito, hum? ¡Tobi…! ¡El debió llevarse el osito…!

Y Deidara se va a directo a la cocina.

-¡Tobi!

-¿Qué pasa sempai?

-¡Ve a la sala de estar Pein te necesita, hum!

-¡Okay!

Y Tobi se va a la sala de estar.

-¡Ahí esta el osito, Tobi dame ese oso!-dice Konan.

-¿Qué?

-Danos el oso-dijo Pein.

-Pero ¿Por qué…?-se pregunta Tobi.

-Ese osito es de Orochimaru, dáselo…

-¡NOOOOOO…!-grita Tobi.

Todo el mundo se queda: O_____o

-¡Deidara sempai me regalo este osito, es mío!-dice Tobi con una voz que al aparecer estaba apunto de llorar.

-¡Tobi por favor…!

-¡Noooo…!-vuelve a gritar Tobi mientras sale corriendo apretando el oso contra su pecho.

-¿¡Que rayos sucede Pein!?

-No te preocupes, en un momento vuelvo con el oso…-y Pein se levanta y va por Tobi.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Tenemos la oportunidad de conseguir algo de dinero extra fácil y decides hacer un jueguito…

-Nagato, no le voy a dar este oso…-contesto Tobi con una voz seria y grave.

-¿¡Y por que no!?

-Este pequeño oso me lo dio Deidara…

-No empieces con eso por favor…

-Además Orochimaru me debe una… En fin, no se lo daré-dicto Madara Uchiha jugando con el osito.

Pein se quedo totalmente mareado. ¿Ahora que iba a hacer? Quedaría mal ante Orochimaru y ante sus subordinados… Pero ya que lo ordenaba Madara Uchiha.

-No puede ser ¿Cómo creen que van a reaccionar todos?-le pregunto Pein a Madara mientras se llevaba una mano a la sien.

-Seguramente casi todos estarán muy molestos… Pero créeme todo estará bien.

-Pero…

-TODO estará BIEN-dicto como ultima palabra.

Y la resignación fue la única opción. Pein volvió a la sala de estar…

-¿Dónde esta Yuki…?

-Lo siento Orochimaru, no puedo darte el oso…

-¿¡Que?!

-El oso… Se quedará aquí-dijo Pein aunque no sonaba muy seguro.

-Cometiste un gran error Pein-dijo Orochimaru mirando a todos los Akatsuki.

Y el sannin se levanta dramáticamente junto con su perra, digo, con Kabuto y se retiran con un aire de indignación digno de una telenovela.

Todos los Akatsuki, a excepción de Itachi y Kisame, se quedan boquiabiertos.

-Al fin de cuentas, en verdad no necesitábamos mucho el dinero…-dijo Konan.

Y de pronto de oye un estruendoso: BUM!

La pared de la cocina que daba a la sala de estar se derrumbo.

-¡¿Deidara…!?

-¡Lo siento lo siento…!-grito Deidara-¡No me di cuenta de que tire arcilla explosiva cerca de la pared…!

-¿¡Como pudiste…!?

-¡Estaba divirtiéndome un poco explotando pequeños pedazos sobre la mesa…! ¡A la mesa no le paso nada…!

-¡DEIDARA…!-exclamo Sasori-¡Parece que entre más días pasan más idiota te vuelves!

-¡Pero Sasori no danna yo…!

Pein se quería hundir…

-Iré a tomar una ducha-dijo Pein y rápido se retiro a lo que iba.

-¡Pein…!

Y Konan se fue tras él.

-¡Ven lo que hacen, ahora lloverá como por una semana imbeciles!-dijo Kisame.

-Kisame cálmate-le dijo Itachi-. Deidara puede reparar esa pared, no es tan grave…

Todos voltearon a ver al Uchiha.

-Miren el lado bueno, ahora podrán comer y ver la televisión ¿No?-opino Itachi.

-¡OMJ, es cierto! ¡Hey estupido Itachi eres un genio!-exclamo Hidan dándole una palmada en la espalda al joven de cabello negro.

-Buena idea Itachi san-comento Kisame.

-Así que pueden hacer esto: Volver a poner la pared o solo limpiar el desastre y tener una vista a la televisión…

-Deidara ve por la escoba y comienza a limpiar este desastre-le ordeno Sasori.

-Ya voy, hum…

-Nagato, espera, todo esta bien…

Pein había llegado al baño ni se había preocupado por cerrar la puerta.

-El dinero es lo de menos, Nagato-decía Konan suavemente.

El líder de Akatsuki abrió la llave de la regadera, verifico que el agua estuviera agradable y se metió con todo y ropa.

-¡Nagato…! ¡Nagato…!

-En un momento Konan, estoy en la ducha…-respondió Pein como si nada.

-¡Nagato, por favor no actúes así…!

Pero solo se oyó el sonido del agua caer. Konan, sintiendo que no podía soportar más, salió del baño y de nuevo la puerta quedo abierta.

La chica de cabello azul sentía un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos estaban humedecidos…

-Konan ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Deidara ya con la escoba en mano.

-Ehm… Si… Estoy bien Deidara-respondió Konan. Pero una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Deidara se quedo algo… consternado.

-Dime que te pasa, si es por lo de la pared, no te preocupes yo me estoy encargando, hum-le dijo Deidara.

-No no es por eso entonces…

-No es nada…

Deidara miró a Konan ceñudo y se dirigió con sus compañeros.

-¡Chicos, hey oigan!-les llamo Deidara.

-¿Qué pasa…?

-Vengan, es Konan…

-¿Konan?-y sin embargo los Akatsuki fueron al llamado.

-Konan ¿Qué tienes?-pregunto Sasori.

-¡Por Jashin sama! ¿Por qué lloras?

-¿Es por Pein, cierto?-pregunto Itachi.

Konan miró a sus compañeros con algo de pena.

-Sí… Pero no es nada…

-Si, claro, Konan…

-Mira si Pein se siente mal o se puso de mal humor no tiene que afectarte a ti Konan-le dijo Kisame.

-O pudo ser que pasará otra cosa…-comento Sasori.

-¿Acaso te trato mal…?-pregunto Kakuzu.

-Ehm no… Pero…

-¿En donde esta por cierto, hum?

-El…

-¡Chicos se esta bañando!-exclamo Kisame.

Y los Akatsuki fueron a ver que onda con su líder.

-¡Pein…! ¿¡Que rayos le hiciste a Konan!?-pregunto Deidara.

-¡Si, por Jashin sama! ¡¿Qué carajo le hiciste!?

-En un momento los atiendo, estoy en la ducha-respondió Pein de nuevo con un tono despreocupado.

-¡No te hagas pendej0 y ya respóndenos bien carajo!-terció Hidan.

-En un momento estoy en la ducha-contesto Pein.

-¿¡Que…!?

-¡Miren se metió con todo y ropa, hum!

-Vamonos chicos, volvamos más tarde-dijo Itachi al ver la actitud de Pein-. Konan, ven, tomaremos un poco de café…

Y dejaron al líder seguir tomando su ducha.

[3 horas después…]

-¡Llevas 3 horas ahí adentro, el agua debe estar helada!-dijo Kisame.

-Estoy en la ducha chicos…-respondió Pein.

-¡Sabemos que estas en la ducha, llevas más de 3 horas ahí metido, hum!

-¿Yo los molesto cuando están en la ducha?-les pregunta Pein.

Los Akatsuki: ¬¬

-Ya chicos, déjenlo si pudo durar 3 horas ahí puede durar otras 3-comento Sasori-. Vamonos…

-¡Bien, ojala te de un resfriado!-soltó Kisame.

-¡Si, hum!

[Ya en la noche…]

-Al menos los 2 murieron juntos…-suspiro Konan mirando el final de la novela de las 9:00 de la noche.

-Creo que no es bueno que estés viendo esto Konan-opino Sasori.

Los Akatsuki, excepto Pein, obviamente, se encontraban viendo el final de una famosa novela. Todos ya estaban en sus pijamas o paños menores: Deidara luciendo la boca de su pecho y con un pantaloncillo color celeste, Kisame en boxers con camisa blanca, Sasori igual que Deidara, Hidan solo con unos shorts diminuto, Kakuzu con shorts negros, Itachi traía una bata de seda color roja y Konan una bata blanca.

-Sabía desde siempre que Regina y Juan morirían-comento Kakuzu de pronto.

-¿Y tú como sabes que se iban a morir, hum? Señor que no le "gustan" las novelas-interroga Deidara.

-Ah bueno… Esa novela ya la pasaron hace muchos años atrás, esta versión es solo una clase de refrito-explica Kakuzu-. La versión que yo mire cuando tenía 50 era mejor…

-Bueno creo que yo ya me voy a ir a dormir, hum-dijo Deidara.

Y todos empezaron a levantarse de su asiento.

-Oye Konan ¿Acaso vas a dormir aquí?-preguntaron los Akatsuki.

-Claro que no-respondió molesta la chica.

-¿Entonces…?

-Aún no tengo sueño-dijo Konan.

-Konan, no permitiremos que te quedes sin dormir hasta que Pein decida salirse de su eterno baño…-dijo Itachi.

-Quiero ir a ver si aún sigue metido en la regadera, hum-dijo Deidara estirando los brazos.

-Iré preparando café…-declaro Itachi.

[Más tarde, a eso como las 11:30 PM]

-Así que nuestro querido líder entro en una crisis-dijo Kisame.

-¡Que joder, por Jashin sama, Pein se pasa de…!

-Nunca se había comportado así, desde que éramos niños no había vuelto a ser así…

-Ya verás que pronto se le pasa el efecto, hum-dijo Deidara que después dio un sorbo a su vaso de leche.

-Podríamos cortar el suministro de agua-sugirió Sasori.

-Buena idea, veamos que hace cuando se corte el agua-comento Itachi sirviéndose más café.

Acto seguido Kisame y Deidara fueron a cortar el agua y después de eso fueron a ver como había reaccionado Pein.

-¡Ha! ¿¡Que pasa Pein, se fue el agua, hum!?

-En un momento estoy dándome un baño…-respondió Pein.

Kisame y Deidara: O____O

-¡NO HAY AGUA!

-En un momento estoy en la ducha…

-¡A la freg4da, vamonos a dormir ya, es inútil…!

-¡Konan será mejor que ya te vayas a acostar ya!-le grito Kisame-¡No saldrá hasta mañana…!

Konan: -___-

-Bien, si eso creo… Mejor me voy a dormir, estoy cansada-y la chica Akatsuki ya se resigno a ir a dormir sola.

-¡Oye Konan podríamos dormir todos juntos!-sugirió Hidan.

-¿¡Que que…!?

-¡Que podríamos dormir juntos!-repitió Hidan.

2 segundos después…

-¡AYYYY, POR JASHIN SAMA! ¿¡Que caraj0 te pasa Kakuzu!?

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso!? ¡Idiota!

-¡Yo solo decía…!

-Sasori no danna vamonos ya, hum…

Y todos se fueron a dormir.

[A eso de la 1:00 PM]

-Kakuzu… Kakuzu…-decía Hidan mientras le movía el hombro-. Kaku…

-¿Qué quieres…?-pregunto el tesorero sin abrir los ojos.

-Tengo ganas de…

-¿De que? ¿A estas horas que demonios quieres?

-¡Vamos a la sala a hacerlo…!

-¡¿Qué RAYOS DICES!?

-¡Vamos Kaku, no hay nadie despierto ya y la sala esta completamente sola!-le dijo Hidan convenciéndolo.

-Por favor Hidan duérmete, no es tiempo para estar con ese tipo de cosas…

-Vamos Kaku, hace mucho que no lo hacemos…

-No me importa…

-Te perderás de mucho Kaku…-murmuro sensualmente el jashinista.

-Si claro…

-Compré unas cositas más…

-No te creo.

-¿Sabes que conseguí lubricante…?

-No te creo, a ti no te gusta usar eso-respondió Kakuzu como si nada y sin embargo se empezaba a convencer.

-Cierto, pero lo conseguí para ver como se siente-explico Hidan sonriendo.

-Por favor Hidan…

-Te gustará…

-Aha…

-Por favor Kaku, ya estoy listo solo faltas tú…

Kakuzu dio un gruñido.

-Esta bien…-y Kakuzu se quito las cobijas de encima y se quito la camisa.

-¡En la sala Kaku!

-¿Y por que no aquí?-pregunto Kakuzu molesto.

-¡Es muy aburrido…! ¡En la sala me gusta por que me gusta hacerlo en los sillones!

Kakuzu dio un bufido.

-Eres un completo idiota-dijo Kakuzu mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a la puerta.

-¡Sabía que no te resistirías, ha!

Y la pareja inmortal de Akatsuki fue a su importante evento en la vacía y oscura sala de estar.

-Muy bien Orochimaru sama ya no siento ni un chakra activo… Podemos entrar ya-dijo Kabuto.

-Excelente…-respondió Orochimaru juntando sus manos (Ya saben como, estilo Sr. Burns)-. Ahora mientras todos duermen yo tomaré a mi adorable Yuki y por fin volverá a ser mío…-y el sannin soltó una "maléfica" risa.

-Si Orochimaru sama…-dijo Kabuto sonriendo y mirando a su amo con ojitos brillantes.

-Creo que ya es hora de que entremos, nos infiltraremos de la manera más discreta…

[He aquí que discreto es entrar por la puerta principal caminando de puntitas…]

-Parece que no hay nadie Orochimaru sama…-murmuro Kabuto. Todo estaba a oscuras.

-¡Oh Jashin sama…!-se escucho un gemido.

Orochimaru y Kabuto se detuvieron en seco.

-Baja la voz tonto, nos van a oír…

-Perdón pero nunca pensé que se sentiría tan bien al usar esta cosa-decía Hidan mientras daba gemidos-. Espera quiero ponerme más…

-Ya te pusiste suficiente, te lo vas a acabar antes de tiempo-le dijo Kakuzu.

-Ni pensar que esta cosa salió de la Sex shop de Orochimaru…

-No puede ser ¿Qué haremos Orochimaru sama?-pregunto Kabuto con un hilo de voz.

-Solo retirémonos en silencio y…-Orochimaru choco contra una lámpara que estaba en el recibidor; la lámpara cayó al piso y lógicamente cayo y se oyó el perturbador ruido del vidrio rompiéndose.

-¡¿Qué!? ¿¡Quien esta ahí…?!-bramo Kakuzu de inmediato quitando a Hidan de encima.

-¡¿QUIÉN CARAJO ESTA AQUÍ?!-pregunto Hidan mientras se ponía de nuevo su pantalón.

-Oh cielos…

Y Kakuzu prendió la luz y Orochimaru y Kabuto quedaron completamente a la luz.

-¡OROCHIMARU!

-¿¡OROCHIMARU…!?

-Buenas noches…-se limito a decir el sannin.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?!-pregunto Hidan.

-¡Es obvio Hidan, deja de preguntar estupideces y ve por Pein…!

-¡Pero aun sigue en su jodida ducha!

-¡Entonces ve por Konan y los demás!-le grito Kakuzu.

Hidan fue corriendo por sus compañeros mientras que Kakuzu vigilaba a Orochimaru y a Kabuto.

-¡OROCHIMARU SE METIÓ A LA CASA!-gritaba Hidan, en toda la casa se podía oír el eco de las palabras de Hidan.

-¿Orochimaru…? ¿En la casa?-se sorprendieron Sasori y Deidara.

-No puedo creerlo…-dijeron Kisame e Itachi.

-¿Orochimaru?-se pregunto Pein. Por fin había vuelto a reaccionar.

* * *

**Okey, aqui termina el segundo capitulo jojo... No se pierdan el proximo episodio! Y avisenle a todo el mundo: amigos,amigas,padres,primos,tios,abuelos,enemigos,conocidos,otakus a todo el mundo que lean este fic! XD**

**Saben que me encanto personalmente este capitulo pero me costo tanto subirlo u_u **

**Hasta la proxima, muchas gracias por leer y dejen comentarios para saber que tal me fue!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**

**P.D.: Quiero que coldplay y The Killers hagan una cancion juntos! X3 y quiero un scanner!**


	3. Ataque a Akatsuki!

**Capitulo 3**

**¡Hola mundo de fanfiction! Hola de nuevo después de casi un año de ausencia, que por extrañas razones había pasado… Woow que raro es volver aquí, bien pero ya que más da.**

**Ok, como ya había dicho o mencionado en alguna parte antes, nunca dejaré un fanfic de Naruto incompleto así que aquí esta la continuación de esto… Todavía le falta otro capitulo más así que si quieren estén pendientes y si no díganle a otros que si quieren leerlo (Háganme el paro, help me). Bueno ¿Qué más…? Ah si, tengo pensado hacer otro fic por ahí, igualmente de Akatsuki, así que también las y los invito a verlo después… Ah por ultimo: Feliz Navidad a todos, aunque más bien yo debería decir feliz Hannukah, pero pues ya que medio mundo le va a Santa Claus pues XD. Espero que les guste…**

**P.D.: ¡NO ACEPTEN IMITACIONES! ¡SOLO HAY UNA LEVITA HATAKE Y ESTA SOLO AQUÍ EN FANFICTION! ¡TENGO UN CLON EN AMOR YAOI! ¡ASÍ QUE YA SABEN!**

**

* * *

**

-¿Es en serio?-pregunto Konan a Hidan mirándolo con total incredulidad.

-¡Si, ven, están en la sala!-casi le gritaba Hidan.

-¿Y tú como te diste cuenta de que estaban en la sala?-inquirió la chica mirándolo con desconfianza.

-¡Por que yo estaba ahí!

-¿Y que hacías ahí?-interrogaba Konan mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-Ah… Pues… Pues ¡Es que estaba viendo TV!-respondió Hidan astutamente.

-Bien, aha…-bufo Konan, obviamente no le creía nada a Hidan.

Y ya cuando todo el mundo estaba en la sala:

-Ahora dinos Orochimaru ¿Por qué te infiltraste tan evidentemente en nuestra casa?-pregunto Konan con los brazos cruzados y con cara de "quiero dormir imbécil".

-¡Ustedes saben por que venimos aquí, devuelvan el oso ya!-declaro Kabuto dando un paso al frente con mucha furia.

-Calma Kabuto, bien como decía... Vine por lo que me pertenece-dijo Orochimaru entrecerrando sus ojos.

-El oso no se irá-declaro Konan mirando hacia el techo y dando un largo bostezo.

-¡Pero es mío!-tercio Orochimaru como niño berrinchudo-¡Mío…!

-Fue tuyo, sin embargo nosotros lo tenemos ahora-dijo Konan-. Además, engañaste a medio mundo diciendo que recompensarías y darías cualquier cosa por tu osito…

Orochimaru miró desafiante a Konan.

-No creo que debas decir eso Konan, tu querido grupo no se escapa de mentir…-dijo suavemente el sannin.

-Cierto, pero olvidas una cosa Orochimaru, somos Akatsuki, somos una organización y negociamos…-intervino Kakuzu.

-Gracias Kakuzu-le corto Konan-pero el osito ya no se puede negociar así que me temo que no puedes hacer nada para recuperarlo…-dicto la chica.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Al menos puedes decirme por que no me lo pueden dar?-pregunto furioso Orochimaru.

-La cosa es que… Ese osito ahora es de Tobi, Tobi no quiere dejarlo-dijo Konan con cara de apenada.

-¿¡Tobi! ¡¿Y por que no quiere darlo?

-Ahm, creo que… Bien, por que ese osito lo encontró Deidara y Deidara se lo dio, Tobi lo tomo como un regalo así que no quiere dejarlo-explico la chica con algo de incomodidad.

Deidara se tapo la cara de la vergüenza.

-¡Por el amor a Madonna! ¡Que ridículo…!-soltó Orochimaru dando una patada en el piso.

-Lo se-dijo Konan mirándolo comprensiva-. Pero no se puede hacer nada, será mejor que te vayas Orochimaru…

-¡Claro que se puede hacer algo!-terció el sannin.

-¿Qué?-dijo Konan ya cansada.

-¡¿Qué tal si traen a ese Tobi y lo hago cambiar de opinión!-comento Kabuto molesto haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

-Por favor Orochimaru no estamos de humor para estas cosas, además no son horas de estar discutiendo…-dijo Konan ya con los parpados caídos.

[Como verán se estaba partiendo la madre del sueño]

-¡Esta bien! Pero no olviden todos ustedes Akatsuki, ese osito volverá a estar en mis manos… ¡EN MIS MANOS!-declaro Orochimaru-¡Vámonos Kabuto…!

-¡Si Orochimaru sama!-y el muchacho lo siguió con paso militar.

[Ah pero antes de irse…]

-¡Ah! Por cierto, te ves adorable con ese pijama Itachi-dijo Orochimaru con una suave y coqueta voz.

Cara de Itachi: O_O

Y unos segundos (No sin antes dar su típica salida dramática llena de indignación) Orochimaru y Kabuto se retiraron.

-Woow, que noche, hum…

-No puedo creer que Orochimaru quiera tanto a ese oso como para meterse patéticamente a la casa…-dijo Itachi mientras volvía a su habitación.

-¿Oigan y como se dieron cuenta de que Orochimaru estaba aquí?-pregunto Kisame a Kakuzu y a Hidan.

-Ahm bueno… Nosotros estábamos…-balbuceo Kakuzu nervioso.

-¡Viendo televisión!-exclamo Hidan.

-¿Viendo televisión?-dijeron Itachi y Sasori extrañados.

-Si, claro "viendo televisión"-dijeron Kisame y Deidara-¡Eso nadie se los cree idiotas!

-¡Ah por Jashin sama joder con ustedes! ¡¿Quieren saber en verdad que hacíamos entonces?

-¡HIDAN!-grito Kakuzu.

-No necesitas decirlo, hum-soltó Deidara.

-Que asco…-soltó Konan-. Vale más que nunca vuelvan a ser eso en la sala ¿entienden?…-le dijo a la pareja de inmortales abriendo mucho los ojos en forma amenazadora a pesar del sueño que tenía.

-No me volveré a sentar en ese sillón hasta que lo descontaminen, hum.

-Pues yo no me sentaré ahí, no me importa si tengo que comprar otro sillón-dijo Kisame cruzando los brazos.

-Lo siento mucho-dijo Kakuzu muriéndose de pena-¡Ya ves Hidan, todo es tu culpa, idiota!

-¡¿Por qué todo es mi culpa?-bramo Hidan-¡Tú también lo hiciste, bien que me metiste la ver…!

[Al día siguiente…]

Konan abría apenas sus ojos… Había dormido a medias. Entre el problema de Orochimaru y los inconvenientes entre sus compañeros y la crisis de Pein no podía descansar en paz.

-¡Nagato!-exclamo la chica al incorporarse y darse cuenta que su compañero estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama.

-Soy un idiota…-murmuro el pelirrojo con la cabeza gacha, su cabello aun estaba mojado y aun traía su ropa totalmente empapada.

-No lo eres, claro que no...

-Por favor, actué como un completo imbécil-dijo Pein con voz ronca al parecer si le había afectado haberse quedado mojado por más de 3 horas.

-Mírate aun estas todo empapado y péscate un resfriado, ven te daré un té caliente-dijo Konan levantándose de la cama y poniéndose su bata blanca cubriendo su femenino y algo revelador babydoll blanco.

Pein ya iba a replicar pero Konan se lo llevo de la mano lo más rápido posible. Konan lo llevaba como si el pobre hombre no pudiera caminar.

-¡Hey miren quien salió de la ducha, hum!-exclamo Deidara mirando con arrogancia a Pein.

-¡OMJ!

-¿Le dio un resfriado acaso…?-pregunto Sasori mirando a su líder como si no creyera que fuera el mismo.

-Si, era obvio, si paso como 5 horas en la ducha…-comento Kisame.

El líder de Akatsuki, luciendo cansado y algo débil, se presento en la cocina ahora con vista a la sala de estar. No hablaba y su cara no demostraba ni una expresión, temblaba ligeramente.

-¿Estas calentando agua Itachi?-pregunto Konan.

-Si, ¿Quieres que deje un poco?

-Si por favor, le preparare un té a Pein… ¿Quieres desayunar de una vez?-le pregunto la chica al líder.

Pein se limito a hacer un gesto positivo con la cabeza.

-¡Hey, por Jashin sama! ¿¡Que no vas a hablar o que?-pregunto Hidan molestándose.

-Por favor déjalo Hidan-pidió Konan mientras sacaba ingredientes del refrigerador.

-¡Pero si el es que estuvo de pendej0 ayer!

-¡HIDAN!-bramo Kakuzu.

-No importa como haya actuado Pein, aun es nuestro líder…-dijo Konan.

-Y tu amante además, hum-agrego Deidara por lo bajo.

-¡Y tenemos que respetarlo y cuidarlo en momentos en que necesite nuestra ayuda!-dijo Konan con voz más autoritaria.

-Ni pensar que ayer casi te suicidabas por que no te hacía caso, hum-comento Deidara apunto de tomar un sorbo de su vaso con jugo.

Después de haber tomado un nutritivo (si como no) y tranquilo (eso es imposible) desayuno todos fueron a comenzar sus actividades del día…

Y de pronto oyeron un TOC TOC

-¡Oigan están tocando la puta puerta!-grito Hidan.

-¡Pero es imposible que alguien llegue hasta aquí sin que nos avise Zetsu!-dijo Kisame.

-A no ser que sea alguien que haya venido antes…-dijo Sasori.

-No puede ser…-murmuro Itachi suponiendo quien sería.

Y fueron todos en grupo a abrir la puerta y lo que vieron les dejo impactados:

-¡Buenos días, jojo…!-saludo pomposamente una mujer, bueno una clase de mujer si se podría decir.

Dicha mujer tenía el rostro muy delgado con las mejillas succionadas. Tenía cabello negro lacio y largo y una cosa más: O iba muy maquillada o era albina o era Orochimaru usando lápiz labial y vestido como una vendedora de cosméticos. Y claro "acompañada" de su asistente de cabello gris ondulado, igualmente maquillada y con gafas.

-Oh por el amor al arte… Esto si que es patético-dijo Sasori tapándose los ojos de la vergüenza ajena.

-Nunca había visto a una mujer tan bizarra, hum.

-¡NO MAM3S, OMJ! ¡Hasta se puso tetas…!

-Orochimaru esto es lo más estúpido que has hecho…-dijo Konan mirando avergonzada al sannin.

-¡Oh! ¿Pero de que están hablando?-soltó Kabuto con una voz femenina extremadamente falsa y haciendo un ademán con la mano.

-¡Ay si…! ¿De quien hablan?-agrego Orochimaru-¿Quién es ese increíblemente apuesto Orochimaru de quien hablan?-pregunto el sannin con voz y gestos de colegiala mientras se llevaba una mano a la mejilla.

Akatsuki: ¬¬…

-Lárgate de aquí Orochimaru…-dijeron los Akatsuki.

-¡Ay pero que groseros…!-exclamo "ofendida" Orochimaru.

-¡Deja de hablar así!-le pidió Konan sonrojada, muriéndose de la vergüenza ajena y sin embargo tenía un rictus en la boca, se estaba muriendo de la risa al ver los falsos y plásticos senos de Orochimaru.

-Pues a decir verdad casi no se nota la diferencia de su voz normal-comento Kisame.

-¡Devuélvanme mi osito!-demando Orochimaru enfadado dando una patada en el piso-¡Ay no se rompió mi tacón…!

-No mam3s… ¿Se puso tacones -_-?-dijo Deidara.

-Vámonos volvamos a dentro-ordeno Konan.

-Hey Orochimaru, por cierto ¡Te ves bien con mini falda!-exclamo Kisame sonriendo.

Orochimaru: ¡ME LAS PAGARAN…! ¡PERRAS…!

Y el sannin se retiro junto con Kabuto, sin dejar de ver su tacón roto.

-¡Orochimaru sama le dije que no debíamos intentar hacer este plan!-le reclamo Kabuto quitándose el lápiz labial color rosa con el dorso de la mano.

-¡Bueno bueno Kabuto!-exclamo Orochimaru molesto-¿Cuál es tu idea?

-Ya la verá, cuente conmigo Orochimaru sama…-dijo Kabuto poniendo su cara de malvado calculador mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

[Creo que Kabuto debería usar lentes de contacto o conseguirse unos lentes de su medida]

-¡Por Jashin sama casi me cagaba de la risa que me dio al verlo…!-dijo Hidan casi sin aire ya que no paraba de reírse-¡Y como se pinto los labios y la mini falda…! ¡Y las tetas…!

-Ya Hidan cálmate…-le pidió Kakuzu tratando de leer su revista "Finanzas y tú".

-¡Le hubiera tomado una foto…!

Kakuzu cambio de página a su revista.

[Mientras tanto…]

-Descansa un poco Nagato, recuéstate un rato, me iré a bañar rápido ¿De acuerdo?-y la chica fue a darse un rápida ducha.

El líder de Akatsuki se acostó y se dedico a mirar el techo. Recordaba las palabras de Madara; le había dicho que todo estaría bien. Pero eso no era ni 1 % confiable… Pasaban los minutos tan rápido.

Se sentía tan culpable. Pein tomo una de las almohadas de la cama y con ella cubrió todo su rostro, parecía que quería asfixiarse…

-¡NAGATO!-exclamo Konan al entrar al cuarto y ver como Pein apretaba su rostro contra la almohada-¿¡Que rayos haces?

Pein no respondió.

-Ah Nagato… Tengo que ir por la secadora, ahora vuelvo-pero antes de ir por la secadora Konan agarro todas las almohadas y las guardo en el armario.

[5 minutos después…]

-Necesito conseguir otra secadora…-soltó Konan mirando enojada a su secadora.

-Si hubiera hecho lo correcto para mi grupo y hubiéramos tenido el dinero tendrías otra secadora-dijo casi robóticamente-. Konan debes odiarme por dejarme manipular por Madara…-dijo Pein con voz suave.

-Claro que no, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Además se por que dejaste que se quedara el osito, te preocupaste por el bienestar de todos-le respondió la chica acariciando el rostro de su compañero.

-Siempre eres demasiado amable…-dijo Pein mirando a Konan con una apenas reconocible sonrisa.

Konan también sonrió y ambos se observaron fijamente por unos instantes y poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios rozaron en un cálido y necesitado beso.

[En la sala de estar]

"2+2 son 4, 2+2 son 4, 2+2 son 4, 2+2 son 4…" decía un dinosaurio morado en TV.

Tobi estaba jugando con "Yuki" casi en frente de la televisión como de costumbre, Hidan y Kakuzu estaban mirando el programa de Tobi.

[No pregunten por que…]

"2+2 son 4, 2+2 son 4…" seguía diciendo el dinosaurio.

-¡Ahora entiendo por que es tan popular…!-exclamo Hidan sorprendentemente divertido por el programa.

-Hidan, eres un niño, un niño muy idiota…

"2+2 son…" y la señal del dinosaurio se borro un instante y en la pantalla apareció un rostro familiar, un amenazante, afeminado y familiar rostro.

-¡Devuélvanme mi oso Akatsuki!-demando Orochimaru desde el monitor.

Hidan y Kakuzu lanzaron un grito de asombro.

-¡Cámbiale a otro canal!-le ordeno Kakuzu a Hidan.

Hidan agarro en breve el control remoto y cambió de canal.

"Y ahora el canal del tiempo con…"

-¡Oh gracias Jashin sama que en este canal no esta...Orochimaru!

Y el sannin volvió a aparecerse en el otro canal y Hidan volvió a cambiar de canal y volvió a aparecerse en cada uno de los 90 canales…

-Como podrán ver Akatsukis, me he apoderado de todos los canales de televisión ¡Y no verán ni uno solo de sus programas hasta que me devuelvan a mi Yuki!-dicto Orochimaru desde atrás de la pantalla.

-¡Chicos vengan…!

-¡Córranle…!

-¡Ah otra cosita…!-dijo Orochimaru.

-¿¡QUE MAS? ¡POR JASHIN SAMA! ¿¡QUE CARAJO MÁS NOS VA A HACER?

-Si creen que pueden estar bien sin televisión me pregunto como podrían sobrevivir sin una gota o un rastro de todas aquellas cosas que aman…

-¿¡What da fuck?-dijeron todos al ver al sannin en TV.

-¡No puede hacer eso!-declaro Kakuzu asustado al imaginar que podría llegar a hacer.

-Ah ya me lo imagino…-empezó a decir soñadoramente Orochimaru-. Cuando vayan a comprar armas no habrá ni un solo kunai, cuando vayan a comprar dulces, no encontraran ni un chicle, cuando quieran algo de sake no habrá… Los bancos estarán cerrados para ustedes…

Kakuzu: ¡NOOOOOO…!

-Konan se quedará sin dotaciones de papel, Deidara sin su apreciada arcilla y sin su ropa favorita… En fin todos se quedaran sin algo que ustedes adoran… A menos a que me devuelvan a mi Yuki-dijo Orochimaru sonriendo con malicia-. Y si todos los Akatsuki no están de acuerdo con esto hablen con su líder Pein…-y por ultimo el sannin dio una maléfica risa (JAJAJAJA) y en unos segundos su señal desapareció de la TV.

Los Akatsuki se quedaron en silencio un minuto, asimilando la amenaza de Orochimaru.

[Y mientras tanto]

-¡Eso fue magnifico Orochimaru sama, le aseguro que todos ellos ahora mismo están arrepintiéndose de no haberle dado a "Yuki"!-afirmo Kabuto muy seguro, en sus negros ojos había un pequeño destello de emoción.

-Y todo gracias a ti pequeño Kabuto… Que fabulosa idea…

-No fue nada Orochimaru sama-dijo Kabuto sonrojándose y haciéndole ojitos a su amo.

-Te prometo que en cuanto recupere a mi Yuki te daré una estupenda noche de agradecimiento-le dijo Orochimaru sonriéndole sensualmente.

-Orochimaru sama…-y a Kabuto se le paro…el corazón.

[¿A poco creían que se le paro otra cosa?]

-¡No creo que pueda ser capaz de hacer eso!-dijo Konan poniendo las manos en la cintura.

-Ay Konan claro que es capaz-intervino Sasori-. De lo que tienes que dudar es sobre si tiene tanto poder como para poder cumplir todas sus amenazas.

Todas las caras de los Akatsuki reflejaban un semblante perturbado o reflexivo, excepto Pein que tenía la cara totalmente en blanco, había vuelto a caer en la crisis.

-¡Ay ya por Jashin sama! ¡Ya cálmense! ¿¡Que nos puede hacer ese pendejo…?

[Un día después…]

-¡NO, MALDITA SEA, TODOS LOS PUNTOS DE INTERCAMBIO DE DINERO HAN CERRADO!-bramo Kakuzu, su voz casi parecía al borde de la desesperación.

-¡NO, YA NO TENGO MÁS ARCILLA, HUM…!

-¡ME QUEDE SIN MI PUTO CEREAL DEL PUTO CONEJO BLANCO!-grito Hidan desesperado.

-¡No podemos comprar nada de lo que queremos o necesitamos!-dijo Kisame a Konan.

-¡YA NO MÁS KONAN!-declaro Deidara.

-¡O le dices a Pein que le de ese osito a Orochimaru o nosotros mismos se lo quitamos a Tobi!-dijo Kakuzu.

-¡Entiendan que no se puede hacer eso!-les dijo Konan que al igual que sus compañeros estaba desesperada.

-¿¡Y por que fregados no, hum?

-Por que… Por que…

-¡Ah, no sabe ni que decir, hum!-terció Deidara cruzando los brazos.

-¡TOBI NO DARA ESE OSITO POR QUE TU SE LO DISTE DEIDARA!-dijo Konan con firmeza mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿¡QUE!

-¡Así es Deidara, Tobi no soltará ese osito solo por el hecho de que tú se lo diste!

Hidan, Kakuzu y Sasori dirigieron una mirada asesina al joven rubio quien a su vez retrocedió un paso por cada paso que sus compañeros se acercaban a él tronándose los nudillos.

-¡OIGAN NO SE PONGAN CONTRA MI, HUM!-reclamo el rubio inmediatamente.

-¡TÚ! ¡Por tu culpa no podemos entregar ese osito!-le casi grito Sasori.

-¡Yo solo se lo avente a Tobi, hum!-le contesto Deidara.

-¡ME VALE MADRE! ¡TU TIENES LA CULPA!-dijo Hidan apuntándolo con su dedo índice.

-¡Ves lo que haces Konan!-le reclamo Deidara-¡Diles que se calmen, hum!

-¡Chicos, chicos…! ¡ESCUCHEN! ¡Aunque Deidara tiene técnicamente la culpa de que no se pueda entregar el osito, no es razón para odiarlo o matarlo…! Saldremos de esta de alguna forma, pero mientras tanto no quiero que Deidara tenga NI UN SOLO rasguño ¿Entendido?

-¡¿Y que vamos a hacer respecto a nuestras cosas?-pregunto Kakuzu.

-Es su problema, es su culpa por ser dependientes de algo material para estar en paz con ustedes mismos-les dijo Konan-. Mientras tengan comida, agua, aire y donde vivir esta bien…

-¡¿Y que hay de tu put0 papel, eh?

-Eso es menos importante por ahora-dijo Konan muy convencida-. Hay cosas más importantes en que pensar… Ahora si me disculpan-y la chica llevándose a su casi inmóvil compañero Pein.

-¡Maldita sea, si no fuera por que Konan lo ordeno te partiría en 2 Deidara!-exclamo Kakuzu; nadie excepto Hidan lo había visto tan molesto.

-¡Kaku, no te enojes tanto!-le dice Hidan.

[Miren que para que Hidan diga eso Kakuzu se ha de encabronar en serio]

-¡Ya me canse de verlos gritar!-intervino Kisame-¡Fue divertido al principio, verlos tan frustrados, pero ahora se pasaron…!

-Tiene razón. Orochimaru tal vez nos haya quitado algo material, es solo material, además no puede retener este ataque por mucho tiempo… Es lógico, ya verán que menos de 3 días cederá-dijo Itachi.

[Una semana después…]

-¡Ha! ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Itachi hace una semana?-pregunto Deidara mientras jugaban al monopoly en la mesa de la cocina. Su cara lucía cansada y vacía.

-Que en unos 3 días Orochimaru se cansaría de quitarnos las cosas que nos hacen felices…-contesto Sasori con la voz más amargada que tenía.

-¡Ah si, hum!

-Por si no lo sabían no leo el futuro-replico Itachi lanzando los dados.

-¡Maldita sea no puedo soportarlo más!-y de repente Kakuzu se levanta de su silla-¡Estoy harto de jugar esto, me recuerda a que no puedo ir a conseguir más dinero…! ¡Voy a ir con Pein para detener esto!-y se fue a lo que dijo.

Sasori y Deidara también lo siguieron.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?-pregunto Konan al oír que tocaban la puerta.

-¡DILE A PEIN QUE VAMOS A DEVOLVER EL OSO QUIERA O NO!

-¿¡QUE? ¡NO PUEDEN…!-repuso la chica.

-¡Claro que si, se lo arrancaremos de las manos a Tobi si es necesario, hum!-dijo Deidara.

-¡Esto no puede seguir así Konan, no hay nada que hacer ni siquiera la TV puede ayudarnos a superar el hastío que hay en esta casa…!

Pero de pronto se escucho una tremenda risa.

-¿Hidan?

Y los Akatsuki fueron a la sala de estar a ver que rayos pasaba con Hidan.

-¡¿De que te ríes, hum?-inquirió Deidara al llegar a la sala de estar.

-Si Hidan ¿De que te estas riendo?-inquirió Kakuzu molesto.

-¡MIREN NADA MÁS ESTA PENDEJADA…!-respondió Hidan apuntando a la TV.

-¡OROCHIMARU ESTA EN TELEVISIÓN…!-grito Deidara.

"Kabuto ya llegue" anunció Orochimaru abriendo una puerta, vestía un típico traje de oficina.

"¿Qué, tan temprano?" pregunto Kabuto entrando en escena con un mandil y un plumero de sirvienta.

"Si" respondió el sannin y se escucho el fondo de risas del publico.

-Es mi imaginación o la televisión esta peor cada día, hum…-comento Deidara mirando totalmente extrañado el televisor en donde Orochimaru y Kabuto hacían su debut como actores.

[No, lo siento, me equivoque, Orochi y Kabuto ya han actuado en varias producciones porn0 antes]

-¡Ah es lo mismo…!-soltó Hidan sin dejar de ver la pantalla-¡Oh cuidado Kabuto!-y Orochimaru le da a Kabuto en la cabeza con un florero-¡Por Jashin que buen programa…!

Los Akatsuki: ¬¬

[Más al rato…]

-No se que vamos a hacer, hum. Orochimaru nos quitara todo…-soltó el rubio tirándose en su cama.

-Ya no te preocupes Deidara, como si no pudiéramos matarlo entre todos-dijo Sasori despreocupado.

-¡Ah buena idea Sasori no danna!

-No me digas que no se te había pasado por la cabeza…

-Ehm la verdad si, hum.

-Aha…

-¡OMJ!-otro grito de Hidan.

-¡A ver que otra estupidez saco Orochimaru en televisión!-y Deidara se levanto de la cama de un brinco y fue corriendo a ver que pasaba.

-WTF!

-¡Mira que porquería puso Orochimaru para la programación Icha Icha!-dijo Hidan apuntando al televisor en donde Orochimaru había puesto una película erótica con 2 adolescentes como protagonistas (protagonistas muy parecidos a ciertos hermanos Uchiha)

-¡No mam3s, hum! ¡Pero si son Sasuke e Itachi! ¡Woow! ¡Oigan chicos, vengan, Itachi y Kisame vengan para acá…!

Y pocos minutos después los demás llegaron e Itachi se quedo paralizado.

-¡¿Ya viste que Orochimaru quiso realizar su fantasía de ti y Sasuke cogiend0!-le aventó en la cara Hidan al joven Uchiha.

-¡QUITA ESA MIERDA DE LA TV!-ordeno Kisame.

Kakuzu agarro el control remoto y enseguida apago el televisor.

-¡Oye no voy a ver cuando se empiecen a meter la ver…!-repuso Hidan.

-Hidan ya viste demasiada pornografía en todo el día…-dijo Kakuzu.

-¡PERO…!

-¡Cállate Hidan!

-¡Por Jashin, mira la cara que tiene Itachi!-exclamo Hidan apuntando con su dedo índice al rostro del joven Uchiha.

Itachi estaba más que sonrojado, estaba rojo; se estaba asfixiando de la impresión de ver la gran perversión que Orochimaru se atrevió a hacer.

-¡ITACHI!-exclamo Kisame aterrado. Muy pronto Kisame se lo llevo en brazos hacia la habitación no sin antes haber pasado por la cocina y arrojarle un poco agua en la cara.

-¡Ah que sensible es por Jashin sama!-critico Hidan-¿¡Se imaginan como se hubiera puesto si hubiera alcanzado a ver la parte de la cogi…?

-Ya en serio Hidan, me duele la cabeza, ya me enfadaste…

[1 semana después…]

La programación no había regresado a la normalidad, aún seguían al aire los originales y algo extravagantes programas de Orochimaru, pero a pesar de eso los Akatsuki se habían (Muy sorprendentemente) impuesto a ver la cara de Orochimaru en la televisión.

Ahora su entretenimiento de las mañanas era limpiar, en la tarde jugar algún juego de mesa o salir a pasear y en la noche, bueno aparte de dormir o ver la TV, era irse a sus habitaciones y no salir de ellas hasta el día siguiente.

Incluso Hidan había bajado un poco su temperamento idiota.

Se podía decir que la Akatsuki House nunca pudo haber estado en más paz que antes; solo una cosita estaba mal e incomodaba a todos en la casa: El líder, Pein.

-Nagato, mira que te hice de cenar… Son bolas de arroz… ¡Vamos Nagato, come un poco!-decía Konan algo harta de tener que estar tratando con un casi inmóvil Pein-¡Ya han pasado más de 2 semanas, ya no sigas comportándote como un niño…! ¡Vamos Nagato voltéame a ver!

Y entonces Konan tomo el rostro de su compañero y lo obligo a mirarla a los ojos.

-¡¿Ya por fin volverás a la normalidad…? ¡CONTÉSTAME NAGATO…!

TOC TOC.

-¡¿Quién es!-pregunto Konan irritada.

-¡Konan, tenemos una emergencia!-contesto Kisame.

-Maldita sea…-dijo la chica por lo bajo-¡En seguida voy!

Konan dejo el plato con las bolitas de arroz y fue a ver que tontería habían hecho sus compañeros pero cuando apenas iba llegando a la sala de estar se dio cuenta de que los cojines del sillón (que por cierto ahora los habían forrado en plástico) estaban regados por el piso. La joven se dirigió a la cocina donde se escuchaba un gran alboroto.

-¡MIERDA…! ¡MIERDA…! ¡MALDITA MIERDA…!

-¿¡Pero que te pasa Hidan!

-Ya no hay carne-contesto Sasori con desinterés mientras el jashinista seguía gritando.

-De hecho Konan ya no queda tanta comida-dijo Itachi.

-A lo mucho tenemos como para 3 días más-agrego Kisame.

-¿Ves Konan? ¿Ahora que es lo que vamos a hacer?-inquirió Kakuzu-¡Sabia que esto iba a pasar…!

-¡Calma…! ¡Calma…!-decía la mujer.

-¡No solo con decir eso vas a arreglar las cosas Konan, hum!-le dijo Deidara.

-¡Pues entonces que más quieren!-le contesto desesperada.

Nadie contesto. Konan fue decidida hacia el refrigerador, abrió el congelador y reviso detenidamente por algún pedazo de carne pero no hubo nada… Busco después en el otro compartimiento, abrió cajones hasta que…

-¡Miren!-exclamo la chica triunfante exhibiendo un pequeño empaque con apenas 4 rebanadas de jamón. Hidan tenía los ojos más que abiertos y la boca haciéndose agua-¡Toma…!-y la chica le tendió el paquetito al jashinista.

Hidan le arrebato el jamón, mirándolo con avidez.

-Mi precioso…-murmuraba Hidan como un loco mientras sacaba el jamón y lo comía.

Reacción General: ¬¬

-Bien, al menos Hidan estará bien por hoy y espero que mañana…-dijo Kakuzu.

-Pero ya en serio, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto Kisame-¿Cómo vamos a conseguir dinero?

-Hmm… Pues…

-¿Y si vendemos algunas cosas?-sugirió Itachi-, cosas que ya no necesitemos… No creo que sacaremos la gran plata pero podría darnos algo.

-Pues suena bien-dijo Konan sonriendo-. Junten cosas que ya no quieran, pónganlas en cajas y mañana iremos a venderlas…

-¿A dónde?

-A donde sea, pero tenemos que venderlas…-respondió la chica-, ahora si me disculpan…

Y Konan se fue de la cocina.

-¿Y que se les ocurre vender, hum?-pregunto Deidara arrugando el entrecejo.

-Lo que sea, ropa, libros, muebles, cualquier tontería esta bien…-dijo Kisame.

-Ok… Bueno voy a reunir las cosas, hum-y el rubio se retiro junto con Sasori.

Konan abría la puerta de su habitación y para su sorpresa el plato que había dejado estaba vacío.

-Nagato…-y la chica esbozo una sonrisa.

[Más tarde…]

Los Akatsuki estaban en la sala de estar dejando las cajas donde guardaron las cosas para vender…

-Vaya que le afecta no tragar carne-comento Kisame mirando un tanto asustado a Hidan que venía con los ojos llenos de paranoia.

-¡Ha, se mira más loco de lo habitual, hum!

-Déjenlo…-musito Kakuzu.

-Al menos mañana tendremos algo decente que comer, hum… Oigan por cierto, no es que me importe mucho pero… ¿Y Perry? Digo ¿Y Tobi?

-¿Quién es Perry?-pregunto Itachi.

-Ah una caricatura, hum, se me fue la onda…

-De seguro esta jugando con el desgraciado osito-dijo Kisame con amargura.

Y en efecto, Tobi jugaba en el sótano con el osito, lanzándolo hacia arriba y atrapándolo.

-Hahaha, cuanto daría por ver la expresión de Orochimaru al no poder tener su osito…-dijo maliciosamente Madara.

[Mientras tanto…]

-¡AAHHH…! ¡ARGH! ¿¡POR QUE…!-gritaba Orochimaru pataleando en su cama y enterrando las uñas en la cama.

-Orochimaru sama…

-¡¿Por qué Kabuto…!

-Señor…

-¡AH…!

-¡Señor escuche!-le grito el muchacho-, mañana le prometo, se lo JURO, mañana ese osito estará en sus manos…

Orochimaru abrió sus ojos; reconoció esa mirada de Kabuto de determinación…Y cuando esa mirada aparecía era algo serio.

-¿Mañana dices?

-Si, se lo prometo.

-Muy bien… Mañana… ¡MAÑANA…! ¡SI! ¡MAÑANA VE POR MI QUERIDO YUKI!

-"Yes, your highness"

-¡Ayyy Kabu! ¡Ya sabes que me gusta más la otra…!

-Oh lo siento… "Yes, my Lord"

-Así me gusta-y el sannin le planto un beso en la frente.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, agradado, entretenido, se hayan reído o algo… Y si no pues entiendan casi medio año sin escribir XD. Si les gusto esperen el próximo :D**

**Y como siempre digo aunque sea una chingader4 para algunas: Dejen comentarios (quiero saber que onda conmigo después de tanto tiempo jajá)**

**¡Hasta la próxima, gracias por leer (y lo digo en serio no como lo que dice en frikipedia)!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**

**P.D.: En este capitulo no se hicieron referencias a ningún programa infantil con un ornitorrinco o un anime con un mayordomo demoniaco.**


	4. ¿Es un final triste o es un final feliz?

**Capitulo 4**

**¡Hola, bienvenidos y welcome al final de este fic!**

**Bien finalmente aquí tienen el final de este loco, ocurrente y estúpido fanfic inspirado en "Los Simpson" ya saben que capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic y aguantaron la espera de este último capítulo. **

**Espero que les guste. ¿Saben? Este fic iba a tener otro final, pero al final decidí cambiarlo y en verdad quedo mucho mejor así. **

**¡YA SAQUE OTRO NUEVO FANFIC: "EL 1ER AMOR LIMITADO"! **

**Pasen a leerlo, cuenta con pairings: KakuHidan, SasoDei, KisaIta y un nuevo extra, un triangulo amoroso de Yahiko, Konan y Nagato. En verdad esta algo bien en mi opinión, de un estilo clásico, pero pasen a leerlo y juzguen. Come on read it! **

**¡PASEN A MI FACEBOOK! ¡BÚSQUENME COMO LEVITA HATAKE! ¡Y MIREN MIS FOTOS DE COSPLAY! **

**Capítulo dedicado a: Vale chan y Vale kun. **

**Sin más estupideces, aquí tienen.**

**

* * *

**

Era de noche en la Akatsuki House…

-Esto y esto… ¡Ah también esto!-decía Kisame.

Kisame se encontraba en el piso sacando y revisando todo lo que se hallaba en sus cajones y en su closet. A un lado de el había una caja en donde iba guardando las cosas que vendería el día de mañana, entre las cuales eran:

*5 camisetas (una de ellas de la famosa serie "Lost" y otra con la leyenda "¿Sabias lo imbécil que te ves leyendo esto?")

*Como 10 gafas de sol.

*Una gorra deportiva que decía #1

*8 navajas suizas.

*30 dagas.

*3 katanas que había sacado del closet.

*Una caja llena de shurinken y kunais.

*5 Revistas pr0n0 (si Kisame antes de formalizarse con Itachi leía estas obras)

-Creo que ya es todo lo que puedo vender-concluyo Kisame mirando el contenido de la caja y echando una ultima mirada a los cajones y al closet-¡Ah así…!

-¿Qué?

-Se me olvidaba mis tablas de surf que están en el sótano-y se puso de pie-. Voy a ver si todavía están en buen estado o a revisar que Tobi no las haya rayado con dibujitos.

[Mientras tanto…]

-Lo dicen muy fácil, hum-farfullo Deidara.

-¿De que hablas?-le pregunto Sasori.

-De mis cosas, no puedo venderlas así de fácil, hum.

-No seas idiota y ponte a reunir algo, además casi todo lo que usas lo dejas de usar o le dejas de poner atención demasiado rápido-le respondió Sasori.

-¡Se equivoca, hum!

-¿Ah si? Dime una cosa que sigas usando y que te hayas comprado el año pasado.

-Hum… eh…esto… ¡Mierda! ¡Tenía que hacerme quedar como un idiota!

-Cálmate, no hay nadie cerca-dijo el pelirrojo-. Y no te hice quedar como idiota, ya lo eres-le dijo con serenidad.

-¿Qué…?

[En la residencia de Orochimaru]

-Mierda…mierda…maldita sea… ¿Cómo fregados le voy a hacer para conseguir el puto osito?-se pregunto Kabuto rompiéndose la cabeza pensando en alguna forma de conseguirlo-¿¡Por que coño le prometí el oso!

Kabuto se encontraba preparando la medicina de Orochimaru a toda prisa.

-Creo que simplemente tendré que matarlos… ¡Ay si como si fuera tan fácil!-soltó malhumorado y termino de hacer la medicina, la puso en un frasquito.

[En Akatsuki House]

-¿Ya tienen todo lo que van a vender? ¿O no?-pregunto Konan a los presentes.

Los Akatsuki se encontraban en la sala de estar cada uno con su caja repleta de recuerdos digo cosas para vender. Deidara traía su cara de fastidio y ponía los ojos en blanco, Pein seguía en shock aunque ya se movía un poco más.

-Kakuzu ¿No vas a vender nada más que no sean armas?-le preguntaron sus compañeros.

-No, porque no tengo nada más, no gaste mi dinero en cosas que no me sirvieron al 100%-explico Kakuzu.

-Vaya, hum… Y miro que Hidan tiene su caja llena, hum-dijo el rubio con un deje desdén.

-¡En realidad traigo 4 cajas, putos…!-al parecer Hidan ya se encontraba en un estado normal.

-¿Eh?

-¡Miren esta tiene puras camisetas que nunca use, esta películas, esta tiene juguetes y armas y la ultima esta llena de revistas porno…!

-Que sorpresa, hum.

-Y bien dejando de lado eso,-les corto Konan-¿A que hora vamos a irnos?

-Opino que a las 6 de la mañana, empezar temprano nos dará más tiempo de abarcar más lugares-dijo Itachi con tono neutro.

-¿¡A las 6…!-se quejo Deidara.

-¡Yo digo que a las 11 mañana!-opino Hidan que ya estaba un poco más en si.

-Creo que es demasiado tarde-le respondió la chica-¿Por qué quieres irte tan tarde?

-Para ver caricaturas, pero pues si no quieren…

-¿Saben que? A las 7:30 am-dijo Sasori desesperado-. No aceptare otra hora.

-A mi me parece bien, ok entonces se queda en esa hora.

-Ok…

[Al día siguiente]

7:00 am

Algunos ya estaban desayunando su cereal; Hidan se había vuelto a poner "inestable" sin comer algo que no fuera carne y sus compañeros claro que se aprovecharon de eso…

-¡Hey ya miraron como esta el idiota de Hidan, hum!-exclamo Deidara en la cocina.

-Ha claro, anda todo paranoico-dijo Kisame.

-Aguanten, miren esto hum…-y el rubio se levanto de su silla y saco de varios cajones:

-¿Aluminio, el colador y dos tenedores, para que?-pregunto Kisame extrañado.

Itachi miraba con algo frialdad al rubio mientras que Sasori mantenía un semblante serio.

-Le voy a hacer una broma a Hidan tonto-le respondió Deidara mientras ponía los 2 tenedores en el voy a decirle que soy un extraterrestre, vas a ver como se la cree hum…

-¿Eso es todo? Que…-se extraño Kisame.

-Si, hum… ¡Oh mierda, creo que ahí viene…!

-Ah Deidara si quieres asustarlo solo haz esto… ¡Hidan hay extraterrestres en la casa!-exclamo Kisame.

Acto seguido: Hidan soltó un grito, entro a la cocina y tomo un sartén.

-¡AH! ¿¡EN DONDE ESTÁN…! ¡LO SABÍA…! ¡SALGAN HIJOS DE PERRA…!-grito Hidan agitando el sartén.

-¡Hidan cálmate no es cierto!-le dijo Kakuzu sujetándolo-¡Muchas gracias imbéciles!

Los Akatsuki, bueno Deidara y Kisame, se estaban muriendo de la risa como para escuchar los reclamos de Kakuzu.

-¿¡Que rayos esta pasando aquí!-inquirió Konan llegando a la cocina mirando algo asustada a Hidan que aun chillaba desafiando a los "extraterrestres".

-¡MALDITOS…! ¡SALGAN…!-gritaba Hidan.

-¿Extraterrestres? ¿De donde saco esa tontería?

-¡¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a esos 2?-le dijo Kakuzu apuntando con la mirada a los responsables sin dejar de sujetar a Hidan.

-¡Hey…! ¡Yo no hice nada, hum!

-¿Entonces que es lo que traes en la cabeza?-le dijo Konan.

-Es…hum… ¡Ah mierda!

-Ya dejen de perder el tiempo y dense prisa…

-¿¡A dónde van amigos!-pregunto una voz animosa. Era Tobi.

Konan solo le dedico una gélida mirada y guardo silencio, pero alguien más le contesto…

-¡Vamos a ir a vender nuestras cosas y solo por ti y tu estúpido osito, hum!

-¿Qué? ¡Oh! ¿Entonces Tobi puede ir también?

Nadie respondió.

-¿Eso significa que si? ¡Oh bien entonces Tobi ira a buscar cosas para vender…!

[Cara general de Akatsuki: ¬¬]

Terminaron de desayunar y salieron de casa. Y caminaron… y caminaron…y caminaron…

-¿Estas seguro que ya vamos a llegar a un pueblo ya, hum?

-Si… Así que ya tengan sus cosas listas, vamos Pein-dijo Konan sujetando con más fuerza la mano de su compañero.

Y llegaron. Buscaron la zona de comercio o al menos vieron en que lugar habría mucha gente a quien ofrecerles sus "productos".

-Aquí estaremos bien-dijo Konan dejando caer una manta en el suelo y poniéndose de cuclillas para empezar a sacar sus cosas-. Siéntate por favor-le indico Konan a Pein.

-¿Qué te sucede Deidara?-le pregunto Itachi que no abrió la boca ni un minuto durante todo el trayecto.

-Nada, es solo que no me agrada mucho tener que estar haciendo esta clase de cosas, hum…

Itachi solo lo miró con una extraña mezcla de lastima y molestia.

-No me digas que a ti te encanta estar haciendo esto-le inquirió el rubio cruzando los brazos.

-Deidara deja de estarte haciendo tonto y ponte a ayudarnos-interfirió Kisame.

-¡Yo les ayudo mejor!-exclamo Tobi agitando los brazos.

-No gracias…-dijo Kisame con algo de rencor.

-¡Ay pero Tobi quería ayudar!-replico Tobi poniendo los brazos cruzados.

-¿Sabes que Tobi? ¿Por qué no nos ayudas a conseguir clientes?-opino Itachi-. Sería muy útil…

-¿Conseguir clientes? ¡OK! ¡Tobi irá a conseguir clientes…! ¡Siempre y cuando me acompañe Deidara sempai!

Deidara: WTF!

-Ok, Deidara acompáñalo-dijo Kisame.

-¿¡Que dices! ¡Claro que no iré, hum!

Todos los demás Akatsuki voltearon a ver al rubio con mirada asesina.

-Vas a ir quieras o no-le murmuro Sasori-. Ahora ve a conseguir gente.

-Maldita sea, hum…

-¡¿Esta listo! ¡Vamos sempai!

-No puede estar pasando, hum.

[1 hora después]

-¡OIGA SEÑORA! ¡VENGA POR ACÁ!-decía Tobi a una señora que venía con un niño de unos 9 años.

-¿Eh?

-¡Tobi, habla con más calma!-dijo Deidara rápidamente mientras hacía una cara de que se lo llevaba la chingad4.

La señora se quedo con cara de: WTF! Y agarro a su niño fuertemente de la mano totalmente espantada por los 2 sujetos que la habían abordado.

-¡Hey, no se asuste, hum!

-¡Vamos cariño…!-le dijo la señora su hijo.

-¡Oiga no se vaya, hum…! ¿¡Ves lo que haces idiota!

-¿¡Yo que hice sempai!

-¡IDIOTA!-y le pateo en la pierna derecha.

-¡Aaaaaaaawww…!-Tobi dio un grito como si le hubieran pagado.

Toda la gente alrededor volteo la cabeza.

-¡Cállate, hum! ¡Nunca gritas así…! ¡ADEMÁS NUNCA GRITAS CUANDO TE GOLPEO EN LA CASA!

La gente se escandalizo más.

-¡Por favor Tobi cállate, hum…! ¡Cállate…! ¡Mira si te callas te voy a llevar a comprar una nieve! ¡Y dulces!

Tobi seguía dando gimoteos.

-¡Te comprare lo que quieras cuando tengamos algo de dinero, hum!

Y Tobi seguía disque llorando.

-¡Ven, hum!-y sin saber que más decirle Deidara lo tomo del brazo izquierdo y se lo llevo jalándolo para volver con los demás.

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?-pregunto Sasori inmediatamente

-¡Sempai fue malo conmigo…!-exclamo Tobi lloriqueando sin éxito.

Los demás se quedaron sorprendidos de que Tobi hubiera reaccionado así; Deidara diariamente se lo agarraba a golpes y este nunca reclamaba.

-¡Y yo que estaba apunto de darle mi osito a sempai…!-grito Tobi con una voz de victima.

-¿¡QUE…!-exclamaron todos.

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO, HUM!-grito Deidara estrangulando a Tobi.

-¡SUÉLTALO!

-¿¡TE IBA A DAR EL OSITO Y LO GOLPEASTE…!

-¡NO ES CIERTO ESTA MINTIENDO!-se defendió Deidara.

-¡HEY CÁLMENSE!-les grito Konan levantándose y soltando la mano de Pein.

Por su parte el líder de Akatsuki al mirar que ya no estaba siendo controlado por Konan se puso de pie y empezó a ver lo habían puesto a vender.

-¡LES DIGO QUE SE CALMEN…!-seguía diciendo Konan.

Sin embargo no parecía que escuchaban.

-¡SUELTEN A DEIDARA YA…!-Konan se dedicaba a tratar de quitar las manos de Kisame, Kakuzu y Sasori de encima de Deidara-¡NAGATO…!-exclamo de pronto al ver horrorizada y algo apenada que Pein había agarrado una de las tantas revistas porno que habían puesto a vender.

Ahora los que se estaban peleando ahora se estaban cagand0 de la risa al ver como su líder se encontraba mirando una revista porno con la mirada sumamente concentrada como si no supiera que fuera eso y quisiera averiguarlo. Konan de inmediato se la quito de las manos y la dejo donde estaba y…

-¡¿VEN LO QUE HACEN!

Pero estaban demasiado ocupados riéndose incluso Itachi y Sasori tenían una leve sonrisa a causa de la escena.

-¡DEJEN DE REÍRSE!-dicto Konan con un firme y grave grito.

Todos: WTF!

-Ya, ya pues…

-¡Váyanse todos a conseguir clientes!-les ordeno Konan.

-¿Qué?

-Todos, váyanse, yo me quedare aquí-les dijo aun con algo de enfado-¡Vayan a conseguir clientes! ¡O…! ¡Simplemente váyanse!

[¿Ah? ¿Así nos llevamos?]

Los Akatsuki, en especial Deidara que se lo cargaba la chingada, se fueron de mala gana a donde le daban los pies…

-No inventes que día tan más jodido-comento Kisame.

-Descuida puede ponerse peor, hum, ya lo comprobé personalmente-dijo el rubio mientras veía de reojo a Tobi que venía detrás de todos.

-¿Y entonces a donde vamos?-pregunto Sasori.

-Miren ahí hay mucha gente-dijo Itachi-cerca de la fuente…

-¡Oh cierto! ¡Vamos chicos rápido!-dijo emocionado Kakuzu y sin soltar la mano de Hidan, que se encontraba en igual estado que el líder, fue a disponer de clientes.

-Parece que a él le divierte todo esto de vender-comprar-dijo Kisame.

-¡KAKUZU!-le alcanzo a decir Itachi antes de que se perdiera entre la gente.

-¿Eh Itachi?

-Kakuzu no te precipites por favor-le dijo suavemente-. Mira yo opino que antes que todo deberíamos ponernos de acuerdo...

-¿En que hum?

-En que quien va a vender que. Por ejemplo yo podría ofrecer películas y ropa…

-¿Y por que no las revistas porno, hum?

-¡Deidara déjalo!-le reprendió Sasori.

-Ok…Bueno si el niño Uchiha no quiere ofrecer el porno yo me ofrezco para eso, hum-dijo Deidara con una sonrisita.

-Yo solo hablaré sobre las armas-dijo Sasori seriamente.

-No se preocupen, cuenten conmigo en todo-dijo Kakuzu-entre más dinero juntemos mejor…

[Yo creo que si no fuera por que anda con Hidan se prostituye, creo que ese chiste es viejo]

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA VENIR CONMIGO TOBI!-le grito Deidara en cuanto se dio cuenta de que lo seguía-¿¡O QUIERES QUE TE GOLPEE OTRA VEZ!

Tobi solo bajo la cara y se regreso con paso triste.

-Maldito, hum...

[Más al rato]

-¿Cómo les ha ido, hum?

-Pues no muy bien que digamos-respondió Itachi.

-¿Y a ti?-le pregunto Kisame.

-¡Ja, perdí la cuenta en la persona no. 60…! De seguro ya se llevaron todo el p0rno que trajimos, hum...

-¿Y Kakuzu y Hidan?

-Ah ellos, bueno Kakuzu lo mire hace como 15 minutos hablando con un grupo de pandilleros, creo que les estaba ofreciendo algunas armas, hum. Bueno ahora si me disculpan voy a seguir con mi camino, voy a buscar a Sasori no danna, hum-y el rubio se retiro.

-Creo que somos pésimos vendedores…-comento Kisame.

-Lo somos-le dijo Itachi-. Vamos, regresemos con Konan y Pein.

Deidara se encontraba caminando buscando con la mirada a Sasori.

-Maldita sea, ¿En donde esta Sasori no danna…?

-¿Cómo les fue?-pregunto Konan al ver llegar a Itachi y a Kisame.

-Pues…-balbuceo Kisame.

-Pésimo-respondió Itachi con desaire.

-Bueno al menos lo intentaron… Pero descuiden ya han venido demasiadas personas, aunque lo único que se han llevado ha sido esa porquería de pornografía y algunas armas-dijo Konan despectivamente.

-¿Cómo cuanto llevamos?-pregunto Kisame.

-Uhm… Mejor hay que pensar en otras cosas-le dijo Konan.

-Si seguimos así vamos a tener que mudarnos muy muy pero muy lejos de aquí-dijo Kisame.

-Pero…

-Mira la única forma de ganar dinero fácil para nosotros es llevar a cabo asesinatos para aldeas cercanas, pero por lo de Orochimaru eso se negó, así que tendremos que ir a buscar un lugar lejos para empezar de nuevo-le explico Kisame.

Konan lanzo un largo suspiro.

-Nunca pensé que fuéramos a llegar a este punto-murmuro Konan mientras acariciaba el cabello naranja de Pein.

[Mientras tanto]

-Maldita sea… ¡No puedo pensar en una forma efectiva de recuperar ese tonto osito!-decía Kabuto mientras caminaba por las calles buscando una farmacia y una droguería para llevar nuevos ingredientes para las medicinas de su amo.

Kabuto se encontraba tan distraído perdido en sus pensamientos que unos minutos después se tropezó con una persona muy muy conveniente para el.

-Lo siento yo… ¡TÚ!-exclamo Kabuto al ver al sujeto de mascara naranja.

-¡OH UN TIPO DESCONOCIDO! ¡AH!-grito Tobi.

Kabuto miro con atención y detenimiento a Tobi, dejo a un lado todo lo demás y de su bolsillo saco su arma preferida, un bisturí.

-¡NOOOO…! ¡NO ME LASTIMES!

-¡CÁLLATE Y BAJA LA VOZ IDIOTA!

-¡AH AUXILIO…!

-¡QUE TE CALLES…!

Y de repente Tobi se puso a correr, o sea salió huyendo a toda velocidad.

-Maldita sea…-y Kabuto se fue tras de el.

Tobi brincaba por encima de todo, corría y se escabullía mientras que Kabuto no le quitaba el ojo de encima sin dejar de correr y saltar si era necesario. Finalmente llegaron a las afueras del pueblo, arboles rodeaban todo alrededor.

-¿¡Ya vas a dejar de correr!-le pregunto Kabuto-¡AHORA DAME EL OSO…!

-Tranquilo Kabuto-dijo Tobi con una voz grave-. Tengo en mente un plan que nos puede beneficiar a los dos…

-¿¡QUE!

-Solo déjame hablar, no va a ser algo muy difícil para ti…

[Mientras tanto dejamos a los villanos hablar sobre sus planes malvados]

-Aquí tiene gracias-dijo Itachi mientras devolvía el cambio a un hombre que compro una camiseta, unas cuantas películas y una revista p0rno.

-¡Vaya ya son las 2 de la tarde!-dijo Kisame.

-Creí que sería más tarde-dijo Konan.

-Dios, ya tengo hambre-comento Kisame después de que su estomago hiciera un ruido.

-Entonces vayan a traer algo de comer-les dijo la chica de cabello azul sacando el monedero-. Tengan, tráiganme algo a mí y a Pein por favor.

-Ok ¿Qué quieres que te traiga?

-Lo que sea…

-Bueno, vamos Itachi ¿me acompañas?

-Ok…

[Mientras tanto]

-Y eso es todo lo que te pido-termino Madara Uchiha.

-¿¡QUE!

-Si quieres que te de el oso hazlo, si no lo quieres te puedes ir en paz-le dijo el Uchiha mientras abrazaba al oso con maldad haciendo que Kabuto se desesperara.

Kabuto se la pensó bien… La petición era estúpida, más que estúpida, tonta e idiota y sin sentido; pero al menos le conseguiría el oso.

-Esta bien… ¿Quieres que lo haga ya?

-No, tendrás tiempo, a las 7:00 pm ya tiene que estar en el lugar, ¿ok?

Kabuto puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ok. Ahí estará. Y en cuanto lo haga me darás el tonto osito…

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces es un trato…

[Mientras tanto]

-No puede ser que Sasori no danna se haya perdido, hum.

El rubio ya llevaba como 10 vueltas por todo el pueblo y no había visto ni de lejos al pelirrojo.

-Aquí tienes Konan, te trajimos algo de bolas de arroz y unos dangos.

-Gracias… Mira Pein, vamos a comer…

-Woow, si que parece todo un bebe-comento Kisame mirando algo asustado a su líder.

-No digas nada por que algún día tú puedes quedar así-le regaño Konan a Kisame.

-Bueno bueno… ¡Oh Kakuzu!

-¿Cómo les fue?-pregunto Konan.

-¡BASTANTE BIEN!-respondió eufóricamente mientras agitaba los brazos haciendo que Hidan se moviera al ritmo de cómo movía los brazos-¡TODAS LAS ARMAS QUE ME LLEVE LAS VENDÍ! ¡EN UN RATO MÁS VENDRÁN UN GRUPO DE MUCHACHOS PARA COMPRAR LO QUE QUEDO AQUÍ! ¡Y MÁS TARDE COMO A ESO DE LAS 7:00…!

Konan se quedo con los así: O_O. Nunca había oído a Kakuzu hablar con tantos ánimos.

-Bien… Gracias, supongo-balbuceo Konan-. Oye por cierto… ¿Ya comiste algo?

-No. ¿Por qué?

-Es que Hidan no se ve muy bien…

Hidan estaba con el pelo despeinado y los ojos desorbitados.

-Oh mierda… Hidan, ven, vamos a comer te comprare carne…-y Kakuzu se llevo a Hidan con mucho cuidado.

-Ahora solo faltan Deidara y Sasori, en todo el día no los he mirado desde que se fueron-dijo Konan dándole una brocheta de dango a Pein.

[Más tarde, 6:30 pm]

-Casi terminamos de recoger todo, bien hecho Nagato…

-¿Ya es todo?-pregunto Itachi.

-Si, solo Kisame esta terminando de guardar algunas cosas en la caja grande-respondió Konan-¡Sasori! Te perdiste todo el día…

-Si, ¿No han visto a Deidara?-pregunto Sasori sin poder disimular su tono de preocupación.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que donde esta?-dijo Konan-. Se supone que iba contigo…

-Pues por eso estoy preguntando. No puede ser ¿Dónde puede estar?

-Oigan tengo que ir a hacer un ultimo negocio-dijo Kakuzu-¿Me acompañan?

-Si, aprovecharemos para ir a buscar a Deidara.

-¡De seguro el muy put0 ha de andar explotando cosas en el bosque!-dijo Hidan ya en todos sus cabales.

-¡Hidan! Debí haberte dejado como estabas…

[Lejos de ahí]

-¿Cómo llegue a ser esto…?-se decía Kabuto con toda la vergüenza del mundo.

Había hecho miles de cosas durante su vida: Matar, revivir cadáveres, dejarse hacer un sinfín de cosas, dejar que destruyeran su cuerpo y alma pero… ¿Esto?

-Bien, creo que ya es todo…-y Kabuto levanto el cuerpo.

[¿¡Ah que no adivinan que onda pasa! XD]

Kabuto se dirigió al lugar que le habían dicho. Era un extraño bar de citas, baile & karaoke. Tenía que entrar por la parte de atrás. Entro. Llevo la mercancía con cuidado hasta que se encontró con el quien buscaba. Entraron a un cuarto.

-Aquí tienes…

-Ponlo en la silla-le dijo Madara Uchiha.

Kabuto acato la orden.

-Muy bien hecho, parece que tienes buena experiencia en esto…

-Es solo por que Orochimaru esta relacionado con esta clase de cosas-respondió secamente el tipo de anteojos-. Bien ya esta, ahora dámelo.

-Oh se me olvido decirte, tendrás que esperar un poco…

-¿¡QUE!

-Solo serán unos 15 minutos y vienes por el osito, ¿ok?

Kabuto sentía que la cabeza le explotaba de ansiedad que le daba un impulso de ir a quitarle el oso de las manos.

-No te impacientes, te lo daré, después de los 15 minutos que te pedí…

-¿Pero por que tengo que esperar?-pregunto Kabuto irritado.

-Tengo que confirmar algo… Y no puedo esperar, así que con tu permiso, regresa en 15 minutos-le pidió Madara.

Kabuto: Hijo de Puta ¬¬.

Kabuto salió de la habitación dejando a Madara en paz y a solas para que pudiera disfrutar de su tan rara petición. Deidara se encontraba totalmente dormido (al parecer por alguna droga usada por Kabuto) y vestido con un corto, atrevido y chico atuendo de sirvienta.

-Oh deseaba tanto verte así…-suspiro Madara acercándose al rubio y aspirando el aroma de su cabello.

-Espero que se de prisa-dijo Kabuto ajustándose las gafas. El chico de cabello gris se encontraba justo a 3 pasos afuera del cuarto de donde estaba el osito-. Espero que Orochimaru sama no venga a buscarme…

Por su parte Madara acariciaba con morbo las piernas de Deidara que ahora estaban cubiertas por unas medias hasta los muslos.

-Bien aquí es, si quieren yo entro solo…-dijo Kakuzu al llegar al lugar que había dicho. Era una especie de Bar de citas, baile & karaoke.

-¡Ni madres Kaku!-reclamo Hidan-¡Entraremos contigo!

Konan e Itachi pusieron una cara de incomodidad. Kisame rio por lo bajo y Sasori mantuvo su semblante serio.

Entraron. Todo estaba abarrotado. Los Akatsuki, a excepción de Kakuzu y Hidan, no pasaron más allá de lo que era el vestíbulo.

-Bien ya pasaron los 15 minutos…-y Kabuto fue a tocar la puerta. TOC TOC-¡Ya pasaron los 15 minutos!-no recibió respuesta.

-Bien, aquí tienes, toda una caja…-decía Kakuzu terminando sus negocios con un hombre que se encontraba justo delante del escenario.

-Aquí tienes-y el sujeto le dio 3 manojos de billetes.

-Bien…-y Kakuzu se puso a contar el dinero con cuidado.

-Es el dinero exacto-le dijo el hombre.

-¡Ay Kaku, vámonos, luego lo contamos en la casa!-replico Hidan cruzando los brazos.

-Si como no…

Hidan les hizo una señal a sus compañeros para que lo acompañaran mientras Don Cangrejo, digo, Kakuzu contaba el dinero.

-Oigan ¿Y si tomamos algo?-propuso Hidan.

-No-dijeron todos.

-¿Por qué?

-Es demasiado costoso, además no podemos gastar dinero en cosas que no son necesarias-dijo Konan mirado con desaprobación a unas mujeres que vestían vestidos muy cortos.

-¡Pero…!

-Mira Hidan, si quieres que nos gastemos el dinero y nos quedamos sin ninguna comida de carne para estarte soportando en estado de desquiciado ve a llenarte la boca con alcohol-le dijo Konan.

-¡No me pongo como desquiciado!

Kakuzu terminaba de contar el segundo manojo de billetes.

-¡YA BASTA…! ¡YA PASARON MÁS DE 15 MINUTOS!

Y Kabuto, literalmente, tiró la puerta haciendo un escándalo…

Madara se quedo quieto al ver que Kabuto lo sorprendió quitándole los diminutos boxers por debajo de la faldita.

-¡YA PASARON LOS 15 MINUTOS!-le grito Kabuto enojadísimo valiéndole madr3 la incomodidad de la escena.

-¡VETE, TODAVÍA NO TERMINO…!-le reclamo Madara.

-¡PUES YA NO VOY A ESPERAR MÁS!-y Kabuto se abalanzo sobre Madara para quitarle el osito que yacía amarrado a su cintura.

Madara agarro a Deidara fuertemente y salió con agilidad del cuarto.

-¡MALDITO…!-y de nuevo Kabuto se fue tras el.

Corriendo entre pasillos y bodegas…

-¡DAME EL MALDITO OSO!-y sin darse cuenta de a donde había llegado se quedo congelado.

Kabuto había llegado al escenario junto con Deidara. Madara había desaparecido.

-¡A LA VERG4, MIREN CHICOS!-exclamo Hidan al ver a Kabuto hecho un pedazo de hielo y a Deidara tirado en el suelo, dormido, vestido de sirvienta y ahora con un extra no traía ropa interior.

Los Akatsuki se quedaron solamente así: WTF!

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJO…!-exclamo Sasori con los ojos casi saltándole de sus cuentas.

Todos los presentes empezaron a abuchear, dar silbidos y reclamar, mientras que otros querían ver el espectáculo completo.

Sasori de inmediato fue por Deidara. Se quito la camisa y la amarro a la cintura de Deidara para tratar de cubrirlo un poco.

-¡KABUTO…! ¡EMPIEZA A EXPLICAR…!-le grito Konan.

-¡YO NO HICE NADA!-cuando al fin le volvió la razón.

-¡¿AH SI? ¡COMO NO…!

-¿Eh…? ¿Dónde estoy hum?-balbuceo Deidara apenas abriendo los ojos.

-¡¿Drogaste a Deidara?-inquirió Sasori furioso.

-¡Yo…!

-¡Miren, detrás de Kabuto, en el piso…!-señalo Kisame.

Kabuto volteo a ver de que se trataba y ahí estaba: el osito "Yuki"

-¡EL OSITO!

Kabuto no perdió tiempo pero alguien, de quien nunca se esperaba, se le fue encima.

-¡KONAN!

-¡Dame el osito!-decía la chica sin soltar el peluche.

-¡No…!

-¡QUE ME LO DES KABUTO…!

-¡KONAN, QUÍTATE DE AHÍ!-grito una voz. Era Pein.

Reacción: O_O…

Pein se movió casi tipo tele transportación y de inmediato agarro a Konan y al osito.

-¡DEVUÉLVEMELO!-demando Kabuto tan alterado que se le cayeron las gafas.

Pein aparto a Konan a determinada distancia y le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla a Kabuto.

-¡POR JASHIN SAMA, ESTO ES GENIAL…!

-No puede ser…

-¡Ayúdenlo, por favor…!-pidió Konan.

-No creo que quiera que lo detengamos-opino Kisame.

-¡Háganlo de todos modos!

-Esta bien…

Y los Akatsuki, bueno, mas bien Itachi, Kisame, Hidan y Kakuzu atraparon a Pein que logro mantener el osito en sus manos.

-¿¡POR QUE NO ME DAN EL MALDITO OSO DE UNA VEZ!

-¡HASTA QUE NOS DEVUELVAN LO QUE TENÍAMOS!-le contesto Pein gritando.

-¡ENTONCES DAME EL OSO!

-¿¡Como sabemos que nos dejaras en paz!

-Maldita sea…-y Kabuto recogió sus gafas del piso-¿¡QUE QUIEREN QUE HAGA O QUE!

-¡QUE NOS DEVUELVAS TODO…!

-¡SE LOS DARÉ, PERO DENME EL OSO!

-¡PRIMERO REGRÉSANOS LO NUESTRO…!

-Maldita sea… ¡¿VAMOS CON OROCHIMARU SAMA O QUE!

Pein ahora si que no supo que contestar. Hasta ahorita le había entrado a la cabeza que Madara le había ordenado no dar el osito.

-¿¡QUE PASA! ¿¡SI O NO!

Parecía que Pein iba a volver a su estado de vegetal… Y de pronto:

-¿¡Que pasa aquí amigos! ¿¡Por que no avisaron a Tobi!

-¡Tobi…!

-¿Qué pasa Pein?-le dijo apuntando su orificio directo a su cara.

-Yo… Vamos a la casa de Orochimaru… ¿Vas si o no?-le pregunto Pein casi tartamudeando esperando una respuesta positiva de Madara.

-¿Orochimaru…?-y pasaron 3 segundos-¡OK! ¡Vamos…!-y dio saltitos.

Pein sintió un gran alivio y una descarga de adrenalina.

-Bien, vamos chicos-ordeno Pein ya volviendo a ser el líder serio.

Todas las caras de Akatsuki brillaron al ver la esperanza de volver a su vida normal y Hidan le rezaba a Jashin sama de que el puto oso volviera con Orochimaru.

[No mam3s tanto lío por un pinche oso]

-Bien, aquí estamos-dijo Kabuto al llegar-. Por aquí-y señalo unas escaleras que llevaban a una casa subterránea.

Los Akatsuki entraron sigilosamente. Ese lugar daba miedo, era tan escalofriante y extravagante…

-Orochimaru sama.

-¡Kabuto! ¿¡Por que te tardaste tan…! ¡YUKI!-exclamo al ver su osito en las manos de Pein-¿¡POR FIN ME DARÁN MI OSITO!

Pein trago saliva sin embargo trataba de mantenerse firme.

-Eso espero, en verdad Orochimaru…-dijo Pein-. Pero antes tengo que consultar una última cosa-y agarro a Tobi por el hombro llevándolo lejos del grupo.

-¿Ahora que pasa Nagato?

-Tú sabes bien lo que ocurre… Dime de una vez por todas, nos condenas a una vida de mala muerte o le regresas el oso a Orochimaru-le dijo Pein mirándolo con profundidad.

-Ay… ay… Nagato, aún eres un niño, jejeje, deberías saber que esto no puede durar mucho… Así que si, le regresaremos el osito…

Un brillo apareció en los ojos de Pein.

-Pero…

El brillo desapareció.

-¿Pero?-reitero Pein.

-Tendrán que darme algo cambio, tú y los demás…

-¿Qué, que quieres?

-Tú déjame decirlo, volvamos…

Y volvieron con sus compañeros.

-¿Qué ocurre Pein?-preguntaron todos-¿Si o no?

-Tobi les quiere decir algo.

-¿Tobi?

-¡Escuchen amigos, le daré el osito que sempai me regalo a Orochimaru…!

-¿En serio?

-¡Si, pero solo si Deidara sempai acepta a tener una pijamada conmigo!-exclamo Tobi agitando los brazos tan fuerte que Kabuto y Orochimaru se extrañaron.

Deidara y los demás: O_O.

-¡ESTAS BIEN PENDEJ0!-le grito Deidara.

-¡Buaaa…! ¡Entonces Tobi nunca dará el osito!

-¡ESO ES CHANTAJE, HUM!

-Deidara por favor…-dijeron los demás.

-¡ÁNDALE, NO SEAS MARICA Y HAZLO!-le dijo Hidan.

Ahora resultaba que Deidara tenía la decisión… Quería hacerse explotar en ese mismo instante… Pero algo, una extraña emoción dentro de él, que le asqueaba, lo llevo a decir:

-Esta bien, hum-resignándose.

-¡YUPI…!-grito Tobi dando un brinco.

Todos los demás Akatsuki lanzaron suspiros de alivio, esbozaron una sonrisa y le dieron, cada uno a su modo, una muestra de agradecimiento a Deidara.

-Gracias viejo-le dijo Kisame tallándole los nudillos suavemente en la cabeza.

-¡Hijo de put4 madr3, Jashin sama te lo agradecerá…!

-Gracias, gracias…-dijo Kakuzu.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Itachi haciéndole una reverencia.

-Deidara…-y Konan le dio un fuerte abrazo-. Lo siento mucho, pero muchas gracias en verdad…-y los ojos de la chica parecieron humedecerse.

-No hay de que, hum-y a pesar de que tenía que dormir con Tobi se sintió algo mejor.

Sasori sin embargo tenía una cara de completa insatisfacción al ver que Deidara no dormiría con el, pero al final le dedico una sonrisa algo triste.

Pein con solemnidad, firmeza y completa seguridad fue a tenderle el osito a Orochimaru…

Y el osito pasó de las manos de Pein a las blancas manos de Orochimaru que al primer roce de su piel contra el peluche sintió que le invadía una felicidad que no podía describir.

-Yuki… Yuki… ¡YUKI!-y Orochimaru abrazo el oso fuertemente sin dejar de sonreír. Un leve rubor había aparecido en las mejillas del sannin.

Kabuto, a pesar de estar todo golpeado, sonrió y le alegro que su amo volviera a sonreír y disfruto tanto volver a oír a su amo reír de esa manera tan singular.

-¡Oh Kabuto soy tan feliz…! ¡En verdad estoy feliz!

Los Akatsuki aunque algo asustados compartieron algo de la euforia del sannin.

-¡Toma nota Kabuto! ¡De ahora en adelante, nunca volveré a hacer daño, voy a ser bueno y humanitario con todos…!

-Lo siento señor no tengo en que anotar.

-Ah bueno, lo recordare después…

[Claro]

-¡Yuki…!-seguía diciendo Orochimaru felizmente.

Los Akatsuki al ver que no tenían nada más que hacer ahí, se marcharon en silencio y en paz. Ahora si en completa paz.

[Más tarde, 9:00 pm]

-¡OMJ! ¡Kakuzu ya volvió la señal de la tele normal!-exclamo Hidan casi brincando en el sillón.

-Bien por ti…

-¡No te hagas Kaku, bien que tú a veces miras los put0s noticiarios!

-Bien tienes razón en eso.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Oh el dinero que ganamos hoy! ¡Pero ahora ya no lo necesitamos!

-Claro que si.

-¿¡En que chingad0s te lo vas a gastar!

-Voy a comprar un nuevo sillón.

-¿Qué…? ¡No seas mam0n!

-Nadie se volverá a sentar ahí hasta que compremos otro sillón.

-Pues que pendej0s… ¡Oh por fin, voy a ver "South Park"!

-Vaya día, eh Itachi…-dijo Kisame terminándose de dar un baño.

-Vaya que sí ¿Sabes que es lo gracioso?

-¿Qué?

-Lo que pudo haber hecho cada uno a causa de la crisis de dinero y comida pudo haber sido marcharse cada quien por su camino…

Kisame se quedo algo sorprendido.

-Quiero decir, pudimos cada quien ir a buscar su camino aparte, pero en el fondo quisimos estar siempre juntos en cualquier idiotez, ¿no te parece gracioso?

Kisame sonrió.

-Después de todo si somos un equipo, ¿No?

Itachi igualmente sonrió.

[Cuarto del líder]

-Lamento haberlos hecho pasar por esto…-dijo Pein acostado por fin en su cama y descansando como no lo había hecho.

-Ya paso, no lo recuerdes más, pero…-le respondió Konan recostada sobre su pecho.

-¿Qué?

-Quería agradecerte por haberme protegido cuando me fui sobre Kabuto, je…

-Oh eso… bueno pues yo…Es lo que tenía que hacer, no iba a dejar que nadie te lastimará.

Konan le dedico una sonrisa y lentamente le dio un suave y delicado beso.

[Mientras tanto…]

Sasori estaba leyendo en la cocina. No iba a ir a acostarse esta noche. No iba a poder estar en paz hasta en la mañana, hasta que Deidara saliera de esa estupidez de pijamada.

-Espero que no se suicide-dijo Sasori dando vuelta a la pagina.

-¡DEIDARA SEMPAI! ¡MIRE TRAJE GALLETAS CON LECHE!

Deidara se encontraba en el sótano, sentado sobre su sleeping bag y con los brazos cruzados y con una cara de estar en la mera jodida.

-No, no quiero, hum.

-¡PERO…!

-¡QUE NO QUIERO!

-¡Pero sempai…!

-¡NO!

-¡OK! ¡ENTONCES VAMOS A JUGAR CON MIS MUÑECOS!

Deidara abrió más los ojos con intención de matarlo.

-¡MIRE AQUÍ ESTÁN WOODY Y BUZZ!

-¡Idiota eso lo pudiste haber vendido ayer, estúpido, deberías dejar de jugar con juguetes, hum!

-¡SEMPAI! ¡No diga eso! ¿¡Que no miró Toy Story 3!

-¡NO, HUM!

-¡Los juguetes no se tiran!

-Que si lo se, hum-murmuro Deidara recordando lo del osito.

-¡Pero da igual, si usted no quiere jugar conmigo esta bien…!-y de pronto lo abrazo fuertemente-¡Con tal de que usted este conmigo, Tobi esta feliz!

-¡QUÍTATE DE AQUÍ!

Fin.

* * *

**Bien, espero que les haya agradado el final de esta mierda, digo, obra maestra, digo, fanfic, jeje. Perdonen si tarde mucho en actualizar, pero es que entre cosas de la vida diaria y dudas sobre el destino final de este fic había muchos topes.**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER, DEJEN COMENTARIOS Y RECOMIÉNDELO EN FOROS O ETC.!**

**¡AGREGUEN A SUS FAVORITOS A SU SERVIDORA LEVITA Y A SUS FICS!**

**¡YA SAQUE OTRO NUEVO FIC!: "EL 1ER AMOR LIMITADO". CON AKATSUKI, ¡PASEN A LEERLO!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**


End file.
